White Fire
by NeoStrand
Summary: Obi Wan is visited by a childhood friend. Haunted by her past, will she escape her future? The Dark Side of the Force is strong. Obi Wan must help her see the light side of the Force. New Chapter! Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Finn

A/N: err… read and review.

* * *

Right now, Anakin would love more than anything to just collapse onto his bed, and sleep. After struggling with his baggage and his robes, he took his towel and clean clothes and headed toward the washroom. It was when he was crossing from his master's room to their shared washroom that he saw her. A crumpled up little figure rumpling in Master Kenobi's crumpled sheets. Damn, he thought. Doesn't matter who this is, he knew he was to be blamed.

Dropping his things into a nearby chair, eyes never leaving the sleeping figure, Anakin Skywalker fingered his belt and the lightsaber in his belt. He realized that she was just a young girl, about his age, with pale blonde hair and a very pale, but determined face. Mmmm… she murmured in her sleep, hugged the pillow closer. Anakin looked down and groaned inwardly. She didn't even take her boots off. On the pale blue sheets, there was a sizeable brown stain. Quickly, he inspected her clothes. These weren't Jedi robes, but part of a military outfit. It was similar to some military uniforms Padmé worn once, but it was distinctly not Nubian. Thinking of Padmé, Anakin felt a pang in his chest. It was unthinkable that he hadn't seen his new wife in almost two months. Nonetheless, brushing the unpleasant thoughts ahead, he prodded the intruding stranger, all the while touching the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Not now," she moaned in her sleep, "five more minutes," and turned over on her stomach.

Anakin almost chuckled. Probably just some military assistant got lost in the Temple, saw the door open with an inviting bed, and decided to take a nap. He tried to speak with a commanding voice, "it is now or never. Get up."

At the sound of his voice, the girl jumped up and rubbed her eyes. "What the deuce—" Seeing him, she changed her statement to "who the deuce are you?" Quickly brushing the blankets aside, she hopped off the bed and leveled herself in front of Anakin.

With some surprise, he realized that the "little girl" was almost his height and was eyeing his lightsaber with an unwelcoming gaze. "I believe the question is: who are you? This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's quarters. How did you get in here unauthorized?"

Just then, Obi-Wan swung open the front door. Seeing the girl, he flashed surprise in his face. "Ben!" the girl cried and ran into his arms. They both laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around in mid-air.

"Fina! My goodness! How long have you been in Coruscant? I, I haven't seen you since you were this high," Obi-Wan gestured somewhere around his waist.

"Ten years," she smiled, "since we've seen each other. It's been too long, old friend. Funny thing, you never changed the password to get into your room," she teased. At a sudden whim, she reached up and touched his beard. Obi-Wan shied away a little but seemed to enjoy the young girl's soft strokes. "With that hair and this beard, you look so much like Master Qui-Gon," she whispered. After an awkward pause, she straightened herself up and grinned, "come now, let's not dwell in unpleasantness. Tell me, what have you been up to? Master Windu told me you were due from the Outer Rims days ago. I got to Coruscant last night and I have been worried." She took a look at his bed. "Sorry, I got tired. I'll clean this up."

She made a motion to gather the sheets, Obi-Wan stopped her, "my padawan, Anakin Skywalker, will do it as part of his duties. I need to speak to you more."

"So this is the famous Chosen One," she said it in a tone between awe and sneer. "Pardon me for not knowing earlier. My name is Finn." She extended a gloved hand, which Anakin shook reluctantly.

"Tell me," Obi-Wan began as Anakin gathered the sheets for laundry, "what are you doing here?"

Finn looked out the window toward the Senate Building against a gray sky. "The old man sent me," she spoke nonchalantly, "he said that he was afraid for my safety. In truth, I think he wants to keep me out of trouble." She chuckled humorlessly.

"Why would you say that?" Obi-Wan moved closer to her to look out the window. "Master Windu had been most impressed with your skills. You should have been trained a Jedi, Finn." What most people would take as a compliment from a great knight as Obi-Wan, she just shrugged as if he asked her if she would like a drink of water. "Nonetheless, what's the official reason that you are here?"

"I don't know, whatever the old man demands. You know," she glanced at him sideways, "he was the one who wouldn't let me join the Jedi Order."

"I know, Qui-Gon has spoke of it many times," Obi-Wan shook his head, releasing some unpleasant memories. "He is afraid of something," she suddenly said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I think he senses that the end is near."

"The end of what?" Anakin blurted out. All the while he was tidying up the room like a common servant, while his master chatted like old friends with the stranger.

As if she had forgot he was there, Finn blinked at him several times. "The end of the Republic," she stated. After a brief pause, Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile, as if at a stubborn child. He challenged her statement, "the Republic is not near its end. We have been on the winning side of the Clone War ever since the beginning. He, he cannot seriously believe that, especially for a man in his position."

"Whatever," she quickly brushed the statement aside, "that reminds me, I need to speak with him. I'll have to find time later to catch up with you, Master Kenobi," she said his official title with a mock tone.

"Anakin, would you show her to Chancellor Palpatine's office? And pick up the files we need while you are there?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin bowed and led the way. Did Obi-Wan just gulp when she said his official title?

* * *

They walked side-by-side without a word. Anakin knew that she was throwing furtive glances toward him. "What?" he was not in a good mood.

She smiled, a familiar smile to him, why? "Padmé is right, you are very handsome. I didn't want to give you this in front of your master, but here it is." She handed him a small memory disk. He looked down and saw that the seal was unbroken, but still challenged her with his icy gaze. "Padmé has already told me, don't worry, I won't tell a soul. I have known her all my life. You have my utmost confidence." She smiled. Finn cannot be more than twenty, she has the face of a child, yet her gray eyes seemed so mature and warm.

Anakin nodded and thanked her. They had reached the Chancellor's office doors.

"Ah, Finn." The Chancellor laid down his pen. "I have been expecting you all morning."

"Hello, Father." She just stood there, five feet away from his desk.

Father? Anakin gasped. She was the Supreme Chancellor's daughter!

"And yes, Padawan Skywalker, the files your master needs are on that desk over there." Anakin moved over to retrieve the files. "And please stay, I need you to escort Lieutenant Colonel Palpatine back to her quarters after our little chat," he smiled politely and motioned him to sit.

"Alright, I'm here." She extended her arms in a hopeless gesture, "what do you need me for, Father?"

"You know, Finn." Palpatine stood up in his chair. "I have been trying for years to get you come to Coruscant. Now that you are here, you shall be of the greatest use to me."

"Great use?" she was quizzical, "you have bodyguards."

Palpatine walked over slowly and stood in front of her, "I want you here, I want you safe."

"No," she shook her head, "you want me to be like my sister Kira. You want me to live in a small house in the suburbs and raise three kids and have an artist for a husband. I'm not Kira! My place is to defend the Republic!"

She surprised both Palpatine and Anakin with her outburst. Her father was the first to regain his composure, "no, of course not. You are right. The Republic grows weaker with time, I need your military skills to aid us. I will discuss the details with you tomorrow." He said hastily.

She did not leave, but took of one of her gloves. She touched him lightly on the cheek with her bare hand. It was the first sign of familiarity between the two. "You are ailing, my father." Then she bowed and they left.

* * *

Finn Palpatine was given special accommodations in the Jedi Temple. Somehow the Council was convinced that she needed their protection and that they needed her near. After seeing Finn settled in her quarters, Anakin went back to his, with a million questions on his mind.

"Who is she, Master?" he asked.

"She is Chancellor Palpatine's daughter. I've known her since I was a padawan. She was a particular favorite of Master Jinn's."

"Why?"

"Because her mother was his twin sister."

Qui Gon's twin sister was forbid from becoming a Jedi because of an internal illness that kept her in bed most of her life. She married the former senator from Naboo and raised three children, two daughters and a son. The son died ten years ago. Finn's older sister was many years her senior.

"She is nothing like her sister, I must say."

"She was and consistently is, the biggest flirt in the galaxy," Finn's voice came as a surprise. "Sorry, I forgot this." She picked up her utility belt. "Telling my life story, I see. Mind if I fill in the gaps?"

* * *

When she was born, the Order decided to test her for midichlorians. Her father forbad it. Nonetheless, it was obvious that she was strong with the Force. She had visions, could foresee future, and she had devilishly quick reflexes. Nonetheless, her father refused.

"Why did he refuse?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "he's a politician. He doesn't trust the mummbo-jummbo about the Force. He also doesn't believe his daughter would be good for anything. He didn't wanted me to have a life of duty." She looked meaningfully at Obi-Wan, who shied from her gaze. "Also, he never saw eye-to-eye with my uncle."

Qui Gon was unwilling to let her gifts go to waste, so he began training her in secret at whatever opportunity, against Palpatine and the Order's wishes. That was when Obi-Wan met her.

"Remember the time that Uncle took us hiking and I was so tired by the end of the day that you had to carry me all the way home? Do you remembered what I said when you carried me on my back? 'Obi, will you be with me and take care of me forever?' I was a silly little thing." She laughed.

Anakin thought he saw a tinge of tears in Kenobi's eyes. "You were never silly. In fact, she was the most promising padawan at the age of ten. Too bad you were not able to complete your studies."

After Qui Gon died, there was no one else to train her. Her mother died, too. That same year. "They are Nubian twins, you know." She explained, "joined in body and soul. It is common for Naboo women to bear twins, a boy and a girl." After her mother died, her father became more anxious of her and refused to let her leave Naboo. "So I ran away to the Naboo military academy, and begged to be a cadet."

"I could have trained you," Obi-Wan stated in a sad note.

"No," she said flatly. "Your efforts would have been wasted. I would have been unhappy as a Jedi. I'm not made for this life." She looked at Anakin with a wan smile, "your talents went to a better place. I've heard that he would be ready for his trials soon. I would not have forced my way into the Academy five years before any other cadets, I would have been a different person."

* * *

"Anakin, I hope this message finds you well. Or you haven't been taking care of yourself. Or possibly my dear friend Fina has gone back to her error-prone ways and lost the message. All in all, I miss you. And I love you. I hope that you are taking better of yourself and that we will be able to embrace each other very very soon." Padmé's image spoke to her husband with a smile.

Anakin was thankful for his wife's message, thankful to the stranger who brought it. Nonetheless, he did not trust her, at least not completely. Her wayward ways and her derisive remarks about her father, the Chancellor, signified that she had forgotten whatever little Jedi training she had. He also had a distaste for her disrespect for her superiors and their rules. Most of all, she seemed to have an emotional grasp on Master Kenobi. Even though Obi-Wan was receptive to her reminisces and her little caresses, it was still doubtful that if she was just using him.

* * *

"… I must state repeatedly that I was in the wrong. With further thought, it is obvious to me that I should not have been so stubborn. Nonetheless, what I am hoping for is that the situation is amendable. I wish my daughter to be placed under the guidance of the Council." Palpatine gave his speech with a caring and sincere air.

"Strong, the girl be, with the Force." Yoda stated.

"But it's too late for her to be a Jedi."

"She is not to be trained as a Jedi, but to further her skills to help the Republic."

"The Order has suffered much loss in the War. We need as many more fighters as possible."

"But it is not within our nature to train an outsider."

"She would be a great asset to us, if her skills are perfected. Her record in the Battle of Datooine shows her value."

"But who would train her?"

"I would," Obi-Wan broke the chatter into a dead silence. "It— it would not be against the rules because she would not be my padawan. I have seen the Lieutenant Colonel in training. I know her strengths and weaknesses ever since she was a child. My padawan, Skywalker, will be facing his trials within a month at any rate. Finn would be my unofficial student."

"Well," Palpatine clapped his hands together, "then it's decided. She will train with Master Kenobi."

* * *

"I cannot believe it!" she slammed the door behind her. "I cannot believe that man! How could he do this to me!"

"You don't have to train if you don't want to," Anakin muttered.

"No! That's not what I meant. I cannot believe my father. When he told me he wished to give me an assignment in the morning, I did not expect him to bring in the entire Jedi Council to a debate about me! They speak as if I was not even there!"

Anakin snorted, "yeah, tell me about it."

"But Ben," Finn took his hand, "I glad that you shall be my teacher." He smiled. "At least life won't be dull with you," she grinned wickedly. "I glad to be your unofficial padawan, Master Kenobi."

"Come, this calls for a celebration." Neither the master nor the apprentice liked the twinkle in her beautiful gray eyes.

"Welcome to the Underworld of Coruscant." She said with a dramatic flair.

"This, this is a nightclub. We would get into a lot of trouble if we were caught here." Obi-Wan was amused, but tried to put on a displeased air.

"Then we must take care not to, shan't we? Hmm? Act casually, like you come here often. If I catch either of you showing your sabers, I would throw you out myself."

* * *

"Tried to out drink me, didn't he?" Finn chuckled as they dumped the Jedi master onto her bed. He landed with a "thump." "He can't even drink a cat under the table." Finn looked at Anakin and they both laughed. It was safe to stash the drunk in the outsiders' quarters than going back to Anakin and Obi-Wan's rooms. After sitting around for a long awkward moment by themselves at the club, Finn decided to abandon the stiff Jedi and dance with another man, who happened to have very busy hands. Anakin saw his master's ears getting redder as the man's hands traveled farther.

"Hey, you! Lay your hands off of her!" Obi-Wan demanded, finally.

The man just scoffed, while Finn gave them a wink.

"I said, GET. AWAY. FROM. HER." The Jedi master demanded again. Anakin was amused to see that he was really furious.

"Come on, Kenobi. Who died and gave you the reins?" she teased him after the song ended and sat down.

He sipped at his drink, "have I told you how inappropriate that skirt is for a young lady your age?" Indeed, she was wearing a very revealing dress that showed off her very shapely legs.

"My age? I'm an adult. You Jedi are all control freaks!" She laughed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Ani. But it's true. It's in your nature. You are "the protectors of Justice and Peace, throughout the galaxy.' You think all problems are your problems, and that you can solve them. But you can't," she began to pour another glass for herself. "You are just not man enough to give me orders, master or not, Kenobi." She spoke in a half-serious, half-joking tone. "I bet I can out drink you any day."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Master, you really shouldn't." Anakin urged. "You know that all old soldiers can drink like fish." That actually egged Obi-Wan on even more.

"Let's make it a bet, make it interesting." She swirled her glassful of blue liquid. "Loser has to obey the winner absolutely for a month."

"Deal."

Boy, did he lose.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt his throbbing head, not really knowing where he was. "Here, drink this." Finn handed him a cup of something. It really was something. A gruel made of herbs and tea… and mud? "Blast! What the deuce is this?" he nearly spitted it out.

"Hangover drink. Drink up, Master. We have a long day today." Finn laughed as she saw his struggles and went into the next room to change. "Oh, geez. I need a shower," Obi-Wan rubbed his face. He felt sick and dizzy, couldn't help but wondering how he ended up there.

Calling from the other room, "go ahead, fresh towels are in the cabinet."

He felt a lot better after the scalding hot shower. Remembering that he only had soiled garments with him, he wrapped a towel around his waste and rubbed another one rigorously to dry his shoulder length hair. "Anakin is coming with your fresh change of clothes," Finn said as she walked out the adjacent room, buttoning her sleeve. They paused and stared at each other. Her pale blonde hair was tied up in a neat bundle, with messy curls framing her pretty face. She wore a burgundy fighting suit, with a leather vest and matching boots. She was thin but not frail. Her delicacy also signified her agility and her proud carriage signified her strength. On the other hand, Obi-Wan was half-naked, ill-looking, and unshaved. He blushed out of embarrassment while she noticed his well-toned muscles and the sandy color of his damped hair.

"I, err," he cleared his throat and tried to cover his naked upper half with another towel, "hope that we didn't break any laws last night."

With a wicked sparkle in her eyes, Finn grinned crookedly, "oh, no, Master. We didn't break many."

"You have always been the death of me, Fina." He laughed, remembering something. "You have always been getting me into trouble for as long as I can remember." She snorted, "no, it's your own fault that you are not able to get away with anything. You could have if you wanted to, but," she ruffled his wet hair from the back, "you're just too wussy to break the rules. Do you remember our bet last night?" he tried to remember, but shook his head.

"The loser has to obey the winner for a month."

"Hey! I am your master." In order to challenge her further, he stood up and looked down at her.

"I'm not the one who agreed to it," she shrugged and tried to stare him down. "I promise I'll go easy on you, Obi."

* * *

Anakin knocked and brought in Obi-Wan's clothes. "Good morning, Master. Hello, Finn." Obi-Wan grumbled at her and got up. He took the clothes out of Anakin'a hands and slipped into the next room.

"So, how is he taking the defeat?" Anakin joked out loud. It was obvious his Master heard in the next room. Finn shrugged with a smile. "I've never seen anyone taking in so much alcohol without so much as a hiccup."

"If you have served in the military as long as I have, you would have seen much more of the world."

"For your information, Jedi do travel on missions."

"Only for short periods of time," she corrected him, "if you have been stationed on most Republican planets for years at a time, you would learn much more than just staying there for a rescue mission."

"So how long have you served?" Anakin was curious.

"Nine years and ten months to be exact. I joined when I was nine, while most join when they were thirteen or fourteen. I knew the Provost of the Academy at the time. I talked him into a bet, if I passed the entering examinations he would let me into the Academy. Of course, he did not expect me to pass with flying colors." She grinned at him, who laughed. "Then I spent the next three years in Corellia, two in Endor, three? Three and a half on Rori," she made a face showing her dislike of the place, "and I just came back from a convoy through the Outer Rims, passing by Datooine. I might not have traveled as extensively as you have, Padawan Skywalker. But I have definitely seen more of the real world." That shut him up real well. Even though he was not satisfied to be lectured by a mere lieutenant colonel in the Republic army, he was impressed by Finn's records. He inspected her. She was his age, young, and arrogant. Yet despite all her insubordinate remarks, she held her duties to heart. She had been great friends with Obi-Wan since they were children. Even though her father was a politician, although a good one, she lacked the craftiness and care in speech displaced by diplomats. She did not believe in abstinence but was not easily tempted. She was a good fighter but detested conflict. Obi-Wan was right, she would have made a pretty good, nonetheless odd, Jedi.

"No, I wouldn't be as good a Jedi as Obi-Wan or Qui Gon." She remarked out loud.

"What?" he was surprised at her acknowledgement of his unspoken thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. It's just," she blushed, "it was pretty obvious what you were thinking about. I'm sorry, Anakin." She apologized unnecessarily, "I just found it easy to understand what you are thinking. It is," she stopped, "strange, but I have feeling that I know you before I met you." Finn was picking at her buttons the entire, then she stopped, "I just being stupid. Of course I know you, you are the closest person to two of the closest friends that I have. By the way, did you get Padmé's message?"

Anakin nodded, "I thank you, Lieutenant Colonel Palaptine."

* * *

Obi-Wan had then finished changing and was ready to go. It was the first day for the three of them to train together. Other padawans stared at the new female in the yard. The outsider, not bonded by the Jedi Code. They all thought it would be interesting to see her and the Chosen One in action before they were scolded by their masters for not paying attention. They were right. Even though Finn Palpatine had not trained in almost ten years, she still acquired great deal of saber skills from her uncle and her years in the military. She was less skilled than Anakin in swordplay but she was devilish with hand-to-hand combats. Nevertheless, her instinct allowed her to block his every attack successfully, which eventually worn his patience down. She flashed angry and teasing remarks at him at every opportunity. However, she was as even tempered as ever. Prodded by her for the last time, Anakin decided to go for a full on attack, which expectedly result in both of them collide and lying on their backs. They got up and rubbed their sore places, then they were handed towels to wipe their sweat away. Obi-Wan clasped them both on the shoulders, "this has been a good morning's work. Anakin, you have been improving on your patience," he said with a wry smile. "And Finn, where did you learn to fight hand-to-hand like that?"

"On the moons of Naboo," she swallowed a mouthful of water, "the miners are a hardy race with their own ways to survive. Come, Obi-Wan, would you show me that last saber move Anakin did again?"

* * *

"Master Yoda, do you think it is wise to allow the Young Padawan be the Council's link to the Chancellor?" Master Windu said after their decision was announced.

"Wisest, it might not be. But best, what we have now."

* * *

"My Lord, the Jedi are recuperating as we speak. They will become as strong as ever if we are to let them be so," a hooded figure spoke to the Sith Lord.

"Yes, and we have foreseen it. We must not lose the tip of balance in our favor. The Force has always been stronger on our side." The Sith Lord smiled with his bloody mouth, "of course, my young aide, you must not let it happen."

* * *

"One of the things that I remember most about the Temple is that," she threw down her eating utensils, "the food sucks." They had been training all morning. Anakin could feel Finn's connection with the Force growing stronger. She was fast learner and she was relearning many things she has forgotten. "Have the two of you ever heard of a place called the Corallian Sea? They have the best grilled—"

"Please, Finn. Not another one of your schemes to venture outside. You're going to be the death of me. Do you have any idea how many times you have gotten me into trouble?"

"A lot?" she tried a guess. "Hey, I'm not the one who lost the bet last night," she reminded him. Nonetheless, she was not serious about sneaking out of the Temple again. She had way too much work to do. Even though she was on emergency leave from the military, she still had to report to her commanding officer and her father every day about her progress. She spent most of the evening meditating.

* * *

"Your inner self is much too turbulent, my young apprentice." Obi-Wan sat next to her. "You have too much emotions that you refuse to detach yourselves to."

She opened her gray eyes and tried to smile, "I guess things are happening too fast for me to feel comfortable." She shifted to give him more space, "how do you find it possible to be so serene all the time?"

"I don't. Even the best of us have trouble to control our emotions, they are what propel us," he looked at her meaningfully, "but it's for a Jedi to know and understand the emotions in order to control them, not the other way around. To sink into anger, for example, will lead to terrible things. It leads to the Dark Side."

Looking at his serious face, Finn began to laugh, "Obi, you have always been such an idealist." He looked at her, surprised. "You have always believed in the rules, and the justice and liberty in the universe."

"And you don't?" he whispered with shock.

"I don't hold ideals," she said curtly, "I believe in results. And this is why," she drew her knees to her chin, "that I may never be a good Jedi, not just my derision for authority." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, "thank you for that enlightening lecture, Obi-Wan."

* * *

He had been a Jedi all his life. He did not even remember the home on Pilagias that Qui Gon Jinn took him from. All his life, he knew two things were true: he was a Jedi and that he followed the Jedi Code. He was one of the most dedicated and accomplished Jedi alive today. The Council held him in the highest esteem because of his achievements and his conviction in following the rules. Nevertheless, his former master, Qui Gon, never followed the rule strictly if the situation called. His own padawan, who will become a Jedi tomorrow, was insubordination himself. Now, his new ward, he didn't know what else to call her, was displaying so much of his former master's traits that he found it troubling. Had he really forgot about Qui Gon's wisdom and became a pure idealist who only saw things in black and white and blinded to the real situation? Was he, a man who had traveled a thousand moons, nothing but a sheltered monk living a bleak existence? He began to not sleep well. Yet in every dream, a glowing female figure would come and comfort him. He called her "Fina."

As much a rebel as anyone can get, Finn was surprisingly a promising student. She spent whatever free time she had to perfect her skills. As Obi-Wan saw less and less of Anakin, he was training Finn more and more. For three months, they spent almost every minute together, as master and apprentice. Her witty and wayward personality balanced his stern and exacting one perfectly, just as Anakin's had done. For the first time in a long time, Finn felt happy, Obi-Wan was the perfect companion from her happy childhood. Anakin was spending more and more time between the Council and the Supreme Chancellor. Of course, his routine was disrupted when the senatorial unit came in from Naboo.

* * *

"Ani, you seem so thin," Padmé kissed him softly.

"I've missed you," they embraced in the dark veil of her chamber. A pair of red eyes regarded them coldly with hatred.

* * *

"So, what is it like to be in love?" Finn hugged a pillow closely as she regarded Padmé's task in front of her dressing mirror.

"Hmm?" she questioned dreamily. She was going to spend the night with her husband again, "oh. I don't know. It's hard to put into words. It's like air and water. Like you can't live without him. Even though a million things may stand in your way, you still believe that you can love regardless." Padmé smiled. "I just can't believe that you have never been in love before. I always forget how young you are."

Finn protested, "I'm only four years younger than you, I'm exactly Anakin's age."

"Anakin and I had so much to overcome for our love. He is bond by the Jedi Code and I am bond by my duties. What's preventing you, Finn? I have known many young men who had fallen in love with your pretty face when we were younger."

"I wish I knew," she whispered and hugged the pillow closer. "You look beautiful, Padmé." She got up from the couch as her friend emerged in a brilliant blue dress.

But Padmé's eyes were serious, "Fina, I know that you have been pained with losing the people you love. I know that your sneers and scoffs are nothing but shields to protect yourself from attaching to anyone. But you shouldn't keep regarding the world through cold eyes. One day, you will realize that you are in love in your soul but you cannot gain control of yourself. You will drive away everyone, including yourself, away."

Finn smiled and helped adjust her friend's hair, "you worry too much, Padmé. If what you said is true, I would be a true Jedi."

* * *

"Her feelings are strong, too turbulent for peace," Master Yoda remarked.

"She has the same troubles with emotions like Anakin," another master agreed.

"Yes, yes, but she is not exactly like Anakin. Her anger, not impulse be. It is deep rooted and controlled well. Her past, darker. Her pains, deeper. The young Palpatine has suffered much in her short life. The hate, although does not control her, is essentially, part of her."

"Don't you think it's dangerous to keep training her, Master Yoda? She may betray us using our own powers."

"No, compassion, she has. What she needs, is a stable purpose."

* * *

A/N: thanks for finishing. 


	2. The Apprentice

A/N: Please read and review

* * *

"You have grown stronger, my youngest one," the Sith Lord's voice vibrated through the air.

"Thank you, My Lord. It is due to your tutelage that I am advancing."

He began to laugh, "but, alas, the Jedi have a great hand in your coming. Of course, your connection with them grow stronger."

"It has, My Lord, but I have seen the foolishness of their ways."

"Excellent, young one. Gain their trust and undermine their control over the Republic. The tyranny of the Jedi must end!"

* * *

For three months Finn had stayed at the Temple and was the perfect padawan. She got up early in the morning, meditated then practiced her fighting skills, afterwards she spend her evenings with Obi-Wan, learning the ways to Inner Peace. She wore the Jedi robes, obeyed the Code, and ate the food. Nonetheless, one morning, her master found her quite restless. "What is it, Fina?"

She dug her fingers into her scalp and sighed, "Master, am I making any progress?"

He was surprised. Finn never had doubts about her abilities. She had always been so confident and composed that it bordered on arrogance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, not just at saber practices and self control, have I become a better person?"

His eyes widened even more, he stuttered at first, "you, you mean your connection with the Force?"

"Maybe," she looked down as she fidgeted with a piece of string, "have I improved much since I came here?"

"I believe you have improved a great deal, and not just speed and strength wise. Your patience and inner serenity are much better, much more Jedi-like." He grinned, but found the look in her eyes more troubled. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," she looked down again, "actually, I was wondering if you had any trouble keeping your vows. Ben, you have always seemed so unruffled at anything. You have always been the perfect Jedi. I still feel like I'm just a little girl, trailing behind you and Qui Gon, never seemed to be able to shorten the gap between us."

"Did, eh," he was not sure how to put this delicately, "did anything happen that make you feel as if you are not making progress?" she shook her head, but it was clear that she hesitated. "Believe me, Finn, I'm not as great as you think. Heck, I'm not even close to half as great as you think." He grinned, which made her smile, then he ruffled her hair. "For example, I never seem to resist your taunts and I used to get into so much trouble because of you." She straightened out her hair and laughed at him. "I have been angry, especially when I was younger. Attachments are forbidden to a Jedi—"

"Have you ever… ummm, had an attachment?" she was curious. Obi-Wan blinked. He saw the reflected light of the rising sun on her soft hair. He could not help but marvel at the delicateness of her skin and the glisten in her intelligent eyes. "No, not the kind that most would think of. The attachment between Master and Padawan, yes. The attachment between friends, yes. But there are certain things that I have found it easy to keep clear of." He had seen the young man speaking to her many times, when she was outside of the Temple. He was a military commander, escorting the ruler of Endor to Coruscant for an important treaty. His name was… either Carl or Karl. He had black curly hair, penetrating brown eyes, and a killer smile. Obi-Wan knew that it was pointless to feel robbed by this handsome soldier. Finn was not a Jedi, she may do whatever she pleased. Nonetheless, he felt gravely disappointed to lose her again. It felt good to have her company near and it felt good to be wanted by an apprentice again. He could not help but wonder what his life would be like if he never was discovered by Master Jinn. He would probably end up a nameless farmer or soldier in some dismal land. But he would go where he pleased and be with his family of loved ones. For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan had slight doubts about his destiny in the Jedi.

Finn nodded, unaware of the shielded struggle her master had just undertook. She stood up, brushed her trousers free of dust from the floor, and headed toward the training quad.

* * *

It was then the messenger from the Council found them. Much surprised at the Council's decision, Finn and Obi-Wan began to pack for their trip to Jabiim. Finn had been restless as she trained day after day while a full-scale war waged on and her former classmates from the Academy were attacked battle after battle. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, expected the change. He had a feeling that the reason that he spent the past few months in the Temple was to train the Young Palpatine, rather than to continue the campaign he was involved in since the beginning of the Clone War. Was the girl child worth the battles involving millions of life forms? Nonetheless, he did not doubt the wisdom of the Jedi Council and he believed that the regiments were in good hands.

Finn had been restless all her life. This was probably the longest she had ever stayed at any one particular place. It was the soldier blood in her. Even in her stations, she was often called on to travel to the most obscure and dangerous corners of the planets. The commanders preferred her witticisms and resourcefullness in harsh times. Despite all her taunts and jokes about her superiors, she obeyed the orders relentlessly and faithfully, if she believed they were in the right. The Jedi Temple reminded her so much of her childhood between Naboo and Coruscant. There were traces of her uncle, Qui Gon, all around her. When passing by an open door that led to a class for younglings taught by Master Yoda, she heard his lectures and could almost see Qui Gon, his tall figure standing in front of him. His shoulder was in a sling. It was when he was resting his wounds on Naboo. Her mother would read quietly while glancing their way once in a while. His hair was much shorter at the time and his gray eyes were always laughing. "Feel the Force flowing through you. Through the blood in you veins, fusing inside of you and becoming a part of you."

She tried, but only managed to clench her little fists really tight and bruising her palms.

"A good Jedi does not need to think, he," the child glared at him, he smiled and continued, "or she, can feel the guidance of the Force on impulse."

That was their first lesson.

"Would you like to meet someone?" It was weeks later in Coruscant.

The four-year-old Finn nodded and peeked shyly from behind her uncle's legs.

"This is my Padawan, his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." The boy extended a friendly hand and a friendly face, "nice meeting you, Fina. Master Jinn has told me a great deal about you." Hearing his soft voice, she overcame her anxiety.

"Hello, Oben Kenobi." She mumbled.

"No, young one," Qui Gon laughed and shook his head, "his name is Obi-Wan."

It was her turn to shake her small blond head furiously, "no! His name is Ben." Almost by impulse, Fina had given him a new name that she stuck to most of her life. Obi-Wan accepted it, liking the less strange sounding name coming from the mouth of the young girl. She immediately attached herself to him. Soon enough, they were running around like puppies and chasing each other in games. He was her Ben, and no one, not even Qui Gon should take him away from her. A few days later, the little child declared to her uncle and friend that when she grew up, she was going to marry Obi-Wan.

They both began to chuckle at her, and then the chuckle broke into great bursts of laughter. She just stood there, looking at them, embarrassed and confused.

Pitying her confusion, her uncle said, "sorry, little one. Jedi are not allowed to marry."

"Why?"

"Because attachments are forbidden."

"Why?"

"Because it is stated in the Jedi Code."

"Why?"

"Because that is the rule."

"Then why do you have to follow the rule?"

"You have to follow the rule to be a Jedi."

"Then why should you want to be a Jedi?"

Tired of her questions, Qui Gon bounced the question back, "why do you want to marry Obi-Wan?"

"So Ben and I can be together forever. We are best friends."

"But best friends don't have to get married," Obi-Wan instructed his young friend patiently. "They can just stay friends and be with each other forever, without breaking the rules."

"But why would you have to follow the rules all the time?" she wrinkled her little nose, "why do you have to be a Jedi, Ben?" she looked at him with her inquisitive gray eyes. She asked him that question still.

It was from that day that she began to dislike the Jedi. It was the Jedi that always order Ben and Uncle away in the middle of the night. It was the Jedi that forbid her to play with Ben all the time. It was the Jedi that sent Uncle to his last mission. It was the Jedi that sent that last pitiful message of condolence to her mother, which eventually worsened her sickness and killed her.

* * *

"The battles will be dangerous and the ways will be perilous, my youngest one."

"My lord, the Republic is weak and useless. Our opportunity will come soon," said the Sith apprentice.

"Go on, then. Further our cause and may you shine in glory."

* * *

"You know," she marveled at a sudden whim, as she swung her knapsack over her shoulder as they boarded the spaceship, "you give me a lot more allowances than I deserve."

Master Kenobi cocked an eyebrow at her, "what makes you say that, Finn?"

"Oh, nothing," she grinned, "just a reminder that you should continue to give me more allowances than I deserve." He snorted at that and shoved her into the ship.

Anakin shook his former master's hand politely and wished him farewell. His post along side of the Chancellor prevented him from joining in on the battle against the separatists. The paper duties began to grow tedious and he longed to fight side-by-side with Obi-Wan again. Then, he saw Finn in her military outfit and felt a twinge of jealousy. She has been a better apprentice than I had, he thought as she bowed to him and wished him goodbye. She will serve him better than I ever had. I was not worthy to be Obi-Wan's padawan. He knew that the journey would be a turbulent and dangerous one. Nonetheless, he would not be missed.

"Anakin seems reluctant to let you go," Finn remarked as the shuttle readied itself, "he wants to go with you."

Obi-Wan just scoffed, "no, he is far attached to Padmé to leave. I'm worried that his attachment to her grows stronger everyday. It might further into something that would anger the Council."

If you only knew, Kenobi, Finn thought to herself, what your padawan has done. How has your little apprentice surpassed you and accomplished what you would not even dare to dream.

* * *

Sitting in her cabin, meditating with her eyes closed on her bed, Finn's long eyelashes fluttered periodically. She had come a long way in her life. Her short period of childhood with her mother on Naboo. Her miraculous entrance to the Military Academy. Her years of experience on many planets and moons. The battles she fought since the beginning of the Clone War. The deaths she experienced throughout her lifetime. Her brother Kyler was the first to die, then her uncle. Her mother, after years of sickness and grief, left her all alone in the world. Her father was just beginning to serve as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate at the time. Then it was the deaths of her fellow cadets in the war and her commanding officers. As young as she was, she was thinking about her own death. Funny thing. She always felt that any exact moment was the point of half of her life. When she was little, she always imagined her life as far as her teenage years and couldn't fathom anything farther away. Right now, she had the gut feeling that she would die before she was forty, before she would ever get old or decrepit. With so much rigor and strength in her, it was hard for anyone to imagine her ever getting old. Yet at that moment, she was no longer the spirited and slightly rebellious ward of her childhood friend but the lieutenant colonel of the Republican army. She was not afraid to die.

"Fear is not something you want to be possessing you on a battlefield, especially for a Jedi." Obi-Wan was leaning on her doorframe, eyeing her and sensing her thoughts.

"I am not afraid, not of anything," she stated and her voice echoed like it was a formal announcement. Without opening her eyes, she perceived his agitation. "What is it, Ben?" she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Finn," he looked down at the tips of his boots. He always did that when he was afraid of her reaction. She knew whatever he was going to say next, it would make her angry. "This battle, this war, it's far more dangerous and extensive than anything I have ever experience. I," he looked up then looked down quickly again. She had a feeling of where this was going. "I will be in many difficult and risky positions, and I do not want you to be there with me."

"What are you saying, Kenobi?" her voice was burning with cold anger.

He drew a deep breath and finished his sentence as quickly as possible, "I want you to stay in the Shelter Base."

"Damn you, Kenobi. What if I refuse?"

"Then you would be committing an act of insubordination. I can put you in confinement regardless." He sat down next her, but she refused to look at him, so he turned she shoulders to face him, "I don't want to put you in danger, Finn. Try to be reasonable, please."

"Then why don't you listen to reason? I did not train in the Temple with you for the past months so that I can show buddies of mine that I can move pieces of rocks with my mind. I have fought in almost as many battles as you have. I am as capable of fighting in an aquatic and hostile war as you can. I am stating my final position now: I refuse." She moved her legs down the bed and stood up. "You would never do this to Anakin," she muttered as she head out the door. Her words stunned him. She was right. He never would tell Anakin to stay behind. He was letting his personal feelings to inhibit the campaign. Even before the campaign had even started! He crouched over and ran his fingers through his hair. What was happening to him? "General Kenobi?" a clone commander called on the comlink, "we are about to land on Handooine."

* * *

"And it is in our deepest regret to inform you that Master Jedi Qui Gon…"

"What is it, mother?" Finn set down a tray of fruits.

"Oh," her mother closed the holocam quickly, "it's nothing, dear. Here, eat. You look thin."

"Is it from the Jedi?" her eyes lit up, "are Uncle and Ben coming to visit?"

"No, m'dear. Here, sit by me," her mother smoothed out her daughter's wild curls with her long delicate fingers. She held her daughter by the shoulders, more to draw strength from the child than to comfort Finn. "Your uncle," she hesitated, "will not be coming to us any more." At first, Finn was confused. She loved Qui Gon and she was sure he liked her more than just as a pupil. Why would he not visit her and his sister anymore? Then the words "mission" and "duty" echoed in her mind. She knew. Her heart sank.

She left her mother in her bed and did not speak to anyone for days. She was angry and sad and torn. Qui Gon had served the Jedi loyally for all of his life. How could they let this happen? How could the almighty and righteous Jedi Council let him die? She thought of Ben and how she may never see him again. She thought of her brother and sister and father, who were so far away and never any comfort to her or Mother. Then Kyler died. Died on some godforsaken planet that their father sent him to. She didn't even remember what Kyler looked like anymore. What color were his eyes? Then mother's illness worsened, she could barely move due to the pain. After her mother died, there was nothing keeping her home. She did not want to stay with her father on Coruscant anymore than she wanted to stay at home with the reminders of all the deaths. She joined the Naboo Military Academy and traveled with the Special Forces throughout the galaxy. She had never returned to Naboo since. Home? It had become just a word to her. It was the place where she laid down her head to sleep. It was everywhere and nowhere. A restless ghost doomed to wander.


	3. Jabimiite

* * *

The battle helped with her focus. She was a born warrior. Her skills with military tactics helped the Republican army a great deal. Nonetheless, Alto Stratus' elite Nimbus troops were too much for the clone army to handle in this strange and wet environment. She forgot about all her troubles with the task at hand. With the diminishing supplies and unfamiliarity with the enemy, General Kenobi ordered a retreat in order to prepare for a full-on attack. Nonetheless, the Jabiimites, fueled by their apparent victory and their leader's charismatic speech, attacked the Republic army at its heart, at the Shelter Base. All perished except a handful of padawans and squadrons of clone troops holding the minor bases.

Finn never felt so lost before in her entire life. Everyone was gone, even Obi-Wan. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. She repeated to herself, yet it could not stick. Every time that she had an idea, she thought about telling him, then the realization dawned on her over and over again, hurting her anew. Nevertheless, to mask up her own uncertainty, she felt it was her duty to give the orphaned padawans a purpose. She calculated the risks. It was a long shot, extremely dangerous. But if they don't stop the Jabiimites now, they will soon gain more following. At that point, they would be invincible.

"It is our last and only chance," she emphasized. The padawans looked at each other, with doubts in their eyes. "Their plan is to gain the support of more star systems and launch an offensive attack on Coruscant. The Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order will be at stake!"

"But it's far too dangerous, the Council had instructed us to stay put until reinforcements come." One of the older padawans asserted.

"If we don't fight now, there will be no council to send us any reinforcements." She felt as if she was talking to a group of ignorant children, rather than her own peers. "Your masters would wish it so," she looked at their faces and saw some affirmation.

"Why should we listen to you? You are not a Jedi." A padawan challenged.

"Because I am also a military commander, aside from General Kenobi's aide. Unless you have a better plan, I suggest you to shut up. This may not be the safest plan for us. It is the best we've got. If you were ever called on to risk everything to save the Republic, my Jedi friends, it is now or never." She began to walk toward the spaceship, not really caring if anyone followed her or not. "I will not let the Republic of a Thousand Years die in my hands," she told herself.

* * *

The campaign, to everyone's surprise, was a huge success. The Jabiimites were severely damaged by the group of vigorous young padawans and their clone troops. Using the few days of dry weather to their advantage, they were able to reverse the situation and bring the Separatists fully under control on Jabiim. When the reinforcements finally came, they were astounded to be greeted by the victorious young padawans and the imprisoned Jabiimite leaders.

It was when she spoke to a fellow lieutenant that she saw him, as she looked up from the maps. At first she thought that he was a ghost, or a remnant of a longing in her heart that was haunting her. Then she noticed his gaunt appearance and the torn sleeves of his robes. She let out a small gasp and ran up to him, nearly knocking him over and before anyone even saw him. After Obi-Wan had a change of clothes and rested, Finn came into his room. She was afraid to look at him fully, thinking that he will just vanish in a puff of smoke. She heard about his capture by the Jabiimite and his imprisonment. She did not care about his miraculous escape, except that he was here. He was alive.

His blue eyes flashed as he saw her, "Master Yoda has told me everything, I'm very proud of you, Finn." He gave her a rather lazy but dreamy smile. She didn't say anything, but stood in front of him and looked at him. He smiled and extended his arms to embrace her. All the crushing pains and doubts of the past few months finally broke the wall of silence, she sobbed into his shoulder.

He rocked her gently and rested his chin on her head. He could not help but wonder at how thin and frail she was in his arms, and how much her shoulders trembled between the sobs. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?" she admonished him, while brushing a few strands of stray hair from his forehead. "I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you just like how I lost everyone else."

"Don't worry, Fina. I'm here now," he hugged her closer. When he bent down to look at her, she held his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth, long and hard. A large part of him marveled at the kiss itself: how soft her lips felt, how he could feel both of their hearts racing, and how he felt that it should have been done a long time ago. Nonetheless, a small corner of his mind reminded him of his duties. It was a very small corner, but it was very loud and it echoed. Reluctantly, he broke off the kiss. "I, err," he felt extremely embarrassed under her piercing gaze, "I need to speak to Master Windu." He could not betray the Code, but he betrayed his heart.

* * *

She felt like a fool, a much bigger fool than she ever teased Obi-Wan to be. He did not want to kiss her, she was sure. She had loved him all his life, yet, yet, all he cared about were the Jedi. This was the most patience she had ever shown on anything or anyone. Nonetheless, her heart was too broken for her to stay here, so near to him. She had her duties, but after ten years, she decided that it was all too much.

As the transport landed, a great crowd of people gathered around and cheered for the young heroes. "My dear child," Chancellor Palpatine smiled politely and patted Finn on the back. She bowed formally and accepted the praises with mild gratitude. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. He was proud of her. Very proud. Yet at that moment, he didn't know what to do or say, except to watch jealously as the entire Coruscant whisked her away.

"Master Obi-Wan," a familiar voice came to him, "how are you?" It was Anakin, smiling, and tall as ever.

"Anakin!" he clasped his former apprentice's hands warmly.

"I clearly see now that I was not needed for the battle," he glanced sideways at the young lieutenant, who was beginning to have trouble gathering her wits in front of so many admirers and well-wishers.

"I have," Obi-Wan paused, searching for the right words, "missed your company, Anakin. The campaign went well with Finn. I am very proud of her."

Anakin nodded, "You seem distressed about something, Master."

"Come," he drew an arm around the younger man, "I need to speak to you in private. It's about our old friend, Count Dooku."

* * *

Anakin was not sure how to feel about Finn Palpatine. She was a caring and genuine person. She was intelligent and witty. She was a good and dutiful soldier. Yet sometimes, she could be none of these. She would become withdrawn and stubborn in a second. He sometimes did feel, as she did, that they had known each other before they met. However, on a different level, they were just two strangers, passing by each other due to some common acquaintances. "So how did you two meet?" Anakin asked his young wife one night.

"Oh, it was so very long ago." She combed her long tresses and gave him an irresistible smile.

It was the beginning of her second term as queen. The Nubian security advisor, Captain Panaka, decided that she should train more rigorously in the fighting arts, just as her handmaidens. He gave her a stack of military personnel profiles, full of Naboo's most talented and skilled soldiers. She was to pick one of the graduating cadets as trainer and bodyguard.

"I saw that there was only one female in the entire file, and she was also the youngest." A part of her thought that a female trainer would prevent the giggly and flirty smiles of her handmaidens, as she had often seen through the years. A very small and guilty part thought that the young girl might not be the most challenging teacher.

"Well?" there was laughter in Anakin's eyes. He had fought with Finn. He knew that she had Jedi-quick reflexes and a good eye for weaknesses.

"She was the most difficult and demanding teacher I have ever had," Padmé sighed and shook her head with a smile.

Another reason was Finn's own family background. Her real name was Aodhfin.

"Aodhfin? What an odd name?" Anakin exclaimed.

It was a very old name, even older than the Republic. Its roots reached back to the dawn of time, even before the Galaxy. It meant, White Fire.

"Don't you think it's very befitting?" Anakin did not answer, but picturing the fiery young woman with her pale cold eyes.

Finn was named after her grandmother, Aodhfin the Wise. She was the youngest queen to ever serve Naboo and an ever-rising political star in her time. Anakin scoffed, and Padmé ignored her husband's indifference to politicians. "I wanted to meet her, to see what she was like. After all, she came from the most prominent family on Naboo. I wanted to see if she was like her grandmother. I was impressed when I met her, of course. But something was amiss."

* * *

Finn was deferential to Queen Amidala at all times and took her duties to heart. Nonetheless, she rarely spoke to anyone else and always took her meals apart from the Queen and her handmaidens. She inquired about it with Captain Panaka, who reported that ever since the girl entered the Academy, she had always been introvert and silent. Also, the other cadets were afraid of her, because she was just too good for her age. Nevertheless, she was an excellent teacher and saved Padmé's life in more ways than one. One day, Finn accompanied Padmé back home for a visit. Dressed in plain civilian clothes, the girl was shy and awkward with her family. When they reached Padmé's old room, Finn could not help but stare at one of the holograms framed on her wall. It was a picture of Qui Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, taken by a sensible handmaidens while they were going back to Naboo. It was the only hologram of Qui Gon, taken shortly before he died.

Finn touched the bearded face. "Were you," she swallowed, "were you there when he—" she could not finish. Padmé did not understand why this Nubian girl had such an attachment with the old Jedi knight. "No, I was not there. We were too late to save him. Did you know him?"

"Yes," Padmé could see tears in her eyes, "he was my uncle. I, I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've seen his face." She looked at the youthful face of Obi-Wan, "how did Ben take it?"

"Ben?"

"I mean, Obi-Wan. I've called him 'Ben' since I was a child." She never used his real name, his Jedi name. Obi-Wan was a name with a sound that belonged in the Jedi Council. Ben was the name of her best friend.

"Master Kenobi was very brave. And I believe now he is a great Jedi knight. Anakin is his padawan."

Finn nodded, yet she was unable to tear her eyes off her uncle's face. To comfort her, Padmé said, "Qui Gon served Naboo nobly. He died for the Republic, for the Jedi. You should be proud."

"But it just doesn't seem fair, does it? The Jedi, the protector of peace and justice of the whole galaxy, should have prevented it," Finn said flatly. "It just wasn't fair. Uncle promised me that he or Ben would train me once Ben gets knighted. I was to be trained as a Jedi. When mother gets better, she would go to Coruscant and live with father and us. We would have been happy, we would have been a family." She covered her face with her white, thin hands, sobbing, "then he, my brother, and my mother all died, all in a month. I was left with nothing. I miss them. I miss them so much."

Padmé felt the young girl's pain, of losing everything and everyone she held dear to, of having her only dream crushed by the Jedi Council that she worshiped, and of having to leave home because there was nothing left for her to stay. "I'm sorry," she hugged the trembling shoulders closer to her chest and pressed her cheek onto the blonde head. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"You called Master Mace Windu a bantha fodder reeking of what? And you got away alive?" Anakin was credulous. It was when Finn had first arrived at the Temple, and she was telling him about Obi-Wan's young and wild days.

"But don't think that it didn't get me into enough trouble," Obi-Wan chuckled, then he straightened his face. "Don't you attempt anything of the kind, my young padawan. This is the wisdom I wish to impart to you."

"Oh, Ben. Let the boy make his own mistakes," she slapped Anakin on the shoulder. "That's the only way he'll learn. Anakin, have your master ever told you about the time that he snuck out of the temple with me one night and…"

Anakin noticed that his master was always different when Finn was around. Of course, he was still the mild-toned, serious Master Kenobi as ever. Yet he was always more cheerful and humorous. Finn's stories often put him back to many happy memories, some were no less than embarrassing, especially for a full-fledged Jedi master, and told to his padawan for that matter. Nonetheless, the crushing tension in Obi-Wan subsided when Finn would remind him of the times when he was the padawan and of the silly and serious mistakes he had made.

When Master Kenobi was out of the room for a moment for a glass of water, Anakin raised his eyebrows and sighed, "I can't believe that all these things happened to my master."

"Oh yes, they did," she drawled, "he was quite the 'you'll be the death of me' padawan, when he was your age."

Anakin shook his head, still with incredulity, "yet he never permits my mistakes. He always disapproves of me."

Just then, Finn saw the eager-to-please padawan in Anakin's face and pitied him. She had no master to please and wished for none, but she understood his anxiety. "No, he is very proud of you. The only reason that he expects more from you is because he believe you will be so much more."

"What are you two talking about?" Obi-Wan poked his head in, holding a pitcher of water and some cups.

"Oh, nothing." They spoke at once and grinned at him. Just that split moment, Obi-Wan Kenobi could have swore that the two had the same smile. Nonetheless, the similarity disappeared as quickly as it came. These two have become quite the friends, the Jedi master thought to himself satisfactorily. He was glad that Anakin would have the wisdom of a friend other than Obi-Wan himself by his side.

* * *

"There once was a family, a rich and noble family," a fifteen-year-old Kyler told Finn, who was still very young at the time, "they had no children for a long time. Then one year, they were suddenly blessed with a healthy and beautiful baby boy. Wishing the best for their son, the parents called in all the notable augurs of the land. They promised the parents that their son would be powerful. They promised that he would have many children. And they promised that the son would bring the family glory beyond anything they have experienced. However," his eyes were twinkling with childish wickness, "after all the augurs have prophesized, a dirty old beggar came to their house, telling them that he, alone, knew of the child's destiny. The father drew his ear closer to the old man's toothless mouth and only three words came out, 'he will die' in a whisper."

"Why are you telling me this, Kyler?" Finn did not understand the story.

"It means, that no matter what happens in a person's life, that person will eventually die. His bones will turn into dust and no one will remember him."

Tears began to collect in her eyes. "Are you dying, Kyler? I won't let you die," she shouted, hanging on to her big brother's robes.

"No, but I will, one day." He placed a hand affectionately on her head, and spoke in a whisper, "if that day should come too soon, I want you to take my place, Finn. I want you to defend what we have been building for so long."

A/N: All reviews greatly appreciated. :D


	4. White Fire

A/N: I have been getting remarks from people about the layout. Two words: Microsoft sucks. I've been adding page breakers in different ways, they all disappear after I load/save them... and i didn't realize until now. Sorry about that and thanks for the warning. Anyways, I'll try to format everything better from now on. My main focus now is to finish the story. And also, Read and Review. : )

* * *

Anakin never thought too much about looks. After all, hadn't years in the Jedi showed him that appearances can be deceiving? Nonetheless, he could see why Finn was so enamored with the young man. He was at the height of his youth and beauty. Anakin had seen many girls giggled and whispered among themselves when he was near. Captain Karl of Endor was tall, dark, and handsome, with a mysterious air and an enchanting smile. Even his own wife, as sure as he was of her affections, blushed shyly when the young captain paid attention to her. Finn accepted his flatteries and wooing almost gladly. They were often seen, hand-in-hand, strolling the streets of Coruscant. However, Anakin detested him. Not because he doubted the young man's sincerity or saw any flaws in his character. Yet, he had the unexplainable feeling that no man was good enough for Finn, definitely not this young and self-righteous boy. 

He felt protective of Finn, for she had no brothers to look over her. It was natural, after all, his wife's most trusted friend was his friend also. Private attachment during times of war was dangerous. Private attachment with people who were not friends in this war was even more dangerous, even if they were not enemies, for the time being. Anakin was sure that Obi-Wan felt the same way. He had seen him glaring at the happy and blind couple with intensity in his eyes and thoughts. No doubt, Anakin reflected, that his former master was judging about the possible repercussions of any of Finn's impudent behaviors.

"I don't understand what you see in him," Anakin spoke blatantly to Finn during their meal.

She grinned and spooned some soup, eyeing him mockingly.

"What?"

"You're so obvious, Anakin."

He was confused. Obvious? Obvious about what? "What do you mean?" he furrowed his brow.

"The Jedi in you is talking," she said plainly and slurp her soup. She frowned, "I believe Padmé has put too much salt in this, again."

"I'm just being cautious, that's all." He slumped into his chair like a little boy.

"Then I don't believe you should be the one talking," she insinuated. True, he and Padmé had married out of passion and against all reason. Yet, still…

"At least I'm sure of what side Padmé is on—"

"And I don't know what side Karl is on?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Well, you can't be sure."

She looked up at him again. He was surprised at her straight and serious face. She did not look like her father at all, yet sometimes, she gave off the same regal and commanding air. "You would be much more powerful, Anakin, if you didn't let the Jedi and their teachings lead you by the nose."

"That's rather unwise of you—" he protested meekly.

"Listen to your head and trust your feelings, you know I'm right." Then she smiled mischievously, "and you mustn't worry about me, Big Brother. I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and cry if I lose my lover. I like Karl enough," she thought about the good-looking boy, "but he's just a senseless lad. It's just fun for me, and for him, too, I believe. I don't give away my heart easily," she looked at him meaningfully, "and when I do, I can never get it back."

* * *

Finn and Obi-Wan had not spoken personally to each other ever since they left Handooine. They both tried their best at pretending that they were still master and apprentice. Nonetheless, one day, he was attacked with a troubling piece of news. He had to confront her. "They told me you were leaving," he paused at the door. He saw the bag and the rumpled clothes. His heart sank. So it was true. "Are you leaving with him?" 

"Yes, I'm leaving and no, I'm not leaving with Karl. He asked me, but he's happy where he is," she stated plainly. "I'm going beyond the Outer Rims, away from the Republic."

"Why?" he could not decipher her motives.

"Damn you, Kenobi."

He was not sure why she was so angry. They had been together. They had been content. Why did she suddenly decide to leave and why was she angry at him?

"Damn you, Kenobi." She stated it again. "Every time that I—" she paused, giving him an angry look, "you always give me that stupid face as if you have no idea what I am talking about."

"I don't," he whispered.

She paced back and forth. He could sense the anguish and pain in her, and he could see the tears in her eyes. "You honestly thought I came back for this mission, for the battles, for the war, didn't you?" She shook her head while tears streamed down her thin face, "no, no, I came back for you. I've missed you. I've loved you. I have always loved you," she couldn't look him in the eyes, "ever since I have known you. I have tried to bear with the fact that you are a Jedi. I have tried to just be your pupil and friend. But they didn't work. I've realized I have been a fool, if you truly and genuinely do love me, you would not care for some thousand-year-old rule."

"Maybe I'm unworthy of your love," he whispered softly, and the words turned into stone in the air.

She did not negate his statement and picked up her bag. As she gave him one last hard look before she walked out the door, she said, "So, damn you, Kenobi. May we never meet again."

* * *

All her life, she had been a disappointment. She was not the daughter well versed in art and poetics that her mother wanted. She was not the faithful and unquestioning Jedi knight that her uncle wanted. She was not the calculating and clever politician that her father wanted. She was not the perfect and respectful apprentice that Ben wanted. She was not the loyal and dependable soldier that Naboo wanted. 

As a Palpatine, there was three roads she could have chose from: a politician, as most of her ancestors; a Jedi, if she was Force sensitive; or a merchant, to continue her family's wealth. She chose the only road that no other Palpatines have chosen: the life of a soldier. Her father and sister, Kira, were not pleased. Ben was disappointed but accepted her detachment. It was a hard life with no glory and no rewards. Yet it allowed her to never return home, to never see her remaining family for years on end, and to travel all across the Galaxy like a wandering ghost.

Now, with her ten-year tenure with the Nubian military coming to an end, she was disappointing her commanding officers by leaving them, too. Finn was a good soldier. She was young and hotheaded at times, but she was intelligent and wise. She was already a great fighter, and she would have become a great commanding officer. She was abandoning a bright future. Nonetheless, she did not want to tangles of sacred bonds and honored vows anymore. She wanted to leave the Republic and live freely, for once.

"I heard that you're leaving," Chancellor Palpatine swirled the liquid in his glass. "I can't say that I'm not disappointed."

"Well, it's not the first time," she said briskly, "and it shan't be the last."

Palpatine chuckled at his daughter. His daughter? His daughter. Sure, he was responsible for her existence, as well as the existences of her brothers and sisters. Nonetheless, she never took after him. Even Kira was obedient and dutiful, as brainless as she could be. He shook his head in mild disapproval. "I can't say that I'm not surprised, either."

Her gray eyes narrowed in a cat-like way, but she did not reply to his comment.

"It is quite a shame, really. My child," he placed a hand on her right shoulder, "that you should decide to quit when we are so close to our goal." He closed his eyes and savored the taste, as if he could taste victory in his mouth.

"You mean your goal," she inched away, letting his hand drop.

"No," he looked at her almost affectionately, "our goal, yours and mine, my youngest one. As well as your brother's."

"No!" he smiled at her outburst reaction. "Kyler never wanted this! He only did it because of you! He so badly wanted to be your son, to please you, to do everything and anything you ever ask of him!" she checked the volume of her voice, "and he died for it."

"Remember what you begged for when you first came to me, all those years ago," his voice hissed hypnotically, "you wanted revenge and you want it still. To kill the murderers of your brother, did you not wish for?" she stared at him, with a blind look in her eyes, "and I have given you the abilities, and I will soon give you the chance," he smiled sinisterly, "but you wish to leave."

She looked at him, and knew that he could see the internal struggles within her. She wanted to wrap her hands around the throat of her brother's murderer, and strangle him slowly and painfully until life was literally squeezed out of him. She could feel the angers and hatred rise in her, then she thought she saw Qui Gon's stern face, shaking in disapproval. You mustn't give into your emotions, she could almost hear him say. Yet the anger and the hatred did not disappear, but changed places with sullenness and sadness. She was tired of Coruscant and being so near her father. She hated being manipulated by him. She just wanted to leave, leave, leave. When that one word echoed in her head, she felt almost glad.

"Yes, I do wish to leave. Good bye, sir." She began to take her leave.

"Ah, I see." Palpatine was desperate but he kept his cool, "the spurn of one particular Jedi master has soured your appetite for this city."

That came as a sting that went straight to her heart. But she pretended that she did not hear, or care. Good riddance to you, She thought, and Obi-Wan and the Jedi, too.

Forget her, Palpatine sat once again at his magnificent desk. She is no longer imperial to my plans. Just another dispensable chess piece, he chuckled to himself. Yes, yes, his plans are unfolding nicely.

* * *

"I believe this is highly irregular," Obi-Wan stated flatly to the Jedi Council. "Lieutenant Palpatine is discharged on honorable terms. I do not see the reason to do so." 

"You must remember, Master Kenobi. Although she is Master Jinn's niece, after all, she is not Master Jinn himself or a Jedi for that matter."

"Furthermore, the girl child, no love for the Jedi, she held." Master Yoda added.

"So, you believe that we should stalk her and spy on her like an open enemy of the Republic," Obi-Wan could not believe what he was hearing. This was not only insensible, but also, also, insulting to him. He could feel the frustration building up in him but had the good sense to shield it from the other Jedi masters.

Master Yoda's eyes focused on Master Kenobi as the argument continued. He was surprised at the young Jedi master's consternation and opposition. After all, Obi-Wan Kenobi did not become elevated to the rank of the Jedi Council because he was obstinate and defiant. However, the wise Yoda reflected and realized that Obi-Wan's feelings were not his own. His reaction was just an extension of what he imagined Finn's reaction would be like. He was behaving for the girl, in a way. He was watching out for her and protecting her, without realizing it. "Perhaps," Master Yoda interrupted the inappropriate bickering between the masters, "if you hear our reasons, you would agree with our decisions."

"What reasons?" Obi-Wan was not comprehensive.

"You must know of Finn Palpatine's enrollment in the Nubian military academy before her service."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"And that she entered into the service years earlier before any other cadet. She entered into the service under the special order of the Provost of the academy at the time, the late General Kerali."

"Yes, Master Yoda, I'm well aware of that."

"AND THAT, while she was in the Academy, serving as her personal mentor was the vice provost of the Academy, our old friend, Count Dooku."

"Count Dooku," Obi-Wan, who was standing at the time, took a step back and slumped into his seat. He placed his head into his hands, while the other masters murmured among themselves about the surprising revelation. "Finn was his protégé," he whispered to himself. He had always knew that there was no love lost between Finn and the Jedi Order, but a sith lord's apprentice? That was too much. He remembered the brimming tears in those innocent gray eyes whenever he had to tell her that he and Qui Gon were leaving. He remembered her absolute loyalty to the Republic, when she took the burden of an entire army onto her shoulders. He remembered her last words, "So, damn you, Kenobi. May we never meet again." He knew, from the bottom of his heart, that she was not escaping the Republic or running a secret scheme for the Separatists. She was genuinely running away from him. She wished to be alone. She needed time to heal. She also needed to be protected from Count Dooku.

"I will go," his announcement came as a surprise.

"What?" Master Windu asked. Obi-Wan could feel the eyes of the other masters on him, questioning his sanity.

"I will go," Obi-Wan repeated himself, "I know Finn's habits and resources better than anyone. And," he looked at Master Yoda expressively, "it might be better for her to accept if it's a friend, not a stranger."

"Then, decided, it is," Master Yoda struck down his staff, adjourning the meeting.

* * *

She felt a pair of eyes looking at her from the darkness. She did not care who it was, except that she wanted to lose them. Pacing briskly down the alley, she tried to lose them. Yet the eyes had followed her intently and refused to give up. Finally, she confronted the hooded figure. "What do you want, Kenobi?" she realized who it was before he revealed himself. 


	5. The Forgotten Children

A/N: Read and Review ;)

* * *

"Watch out!" he shouted to her. Finn's eyes widened as she swung around to knock a man in the chin and elbowed another one in the stomach. She cursed in three different languages, all in the same sentence. The first man she had knocked down quickly recovered and pinned her against the wall. Seeing his opportunity, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, which caused the second robber to turn around and ran. The first robber, who still pressed Finn against the wall, tried to fight back. But Obi-Wan was too quick for him. He wounded the man in the arm and dropped him to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan had to shout, because a transporter was landing loudly nearby. Finn gasped for air and rubbed her throat, and then she nodded. She hesitated when he extended his hand, but she accepted his help and got up from the ground. "Let him go," she ordered when Obi-Wan started after the limping robber, "we have to hide before they send more reinforcements. This is a gang territory, and they don't look kindly on Jedi knights that intrude."

"Come on," she began to run toward the landed public transporter. As she paused at the double screen door, she explained, "This will take us into the suburbs, then into the country. We will be safe there."

They sat down and Obi-Wan sighed. The transporter began to run. It was large and empty, with only a few ragged passengers here and there. Finn drew her knees to her face, looking at the tattered man sitting in front of her, who seemed extremely fascinated with the floor. She pondered. This was the boy who had been her only friend, who was a boy no longer. She had loved him most of her life. She had loved him better than she had ever cared for anyone or herself. Yet he was bound by his vows and duties to never love her, not even to attach to her. Her gaze traced his cheeks of short sandy beard and down to his stubborn mouth. Her eyes felt hot and wet. Finn blinked several times. Never let the bastards see you cry, she repeated to herself. It was a maxim that she had invented to comfort herself in moments of weakness.

But this was not an enemy or a competitor. This was Ben, who taught her how to shoot a blaster, mend a cloak, and start a fire with just blocks of wood. Obi-Wan looked up and saw her tears. He opened his mouth, trying to apologize for something.

Yet it was she who said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, for what I said before I left. I was rude and stupid and inconsiderate."

"Fina, I—" he voice was soft.

"I know that I don't deserve forgiveness," she rambled on, "but I hope that we can still be friends. I," her voice cracked, "I've already lost everyone I have ever truly loved. I don't want to lose you, too."

Obi-Wan smiled. His hand reached over to her face and brushed out an unruly curl. "I know. And I, I have cared for you more than anyone, Fina. Possibly more than I'll ever admit. You know that." His blue eyes emphasized. "But I'm a Jedi, and I have—"

"Your duties, I understand." Fina nodded. It still hurt to accept, but at least she was accepting. She brooded over the situation, "so what are you doing here?"

"I…" he didn't know how to say this delicately, so he looked out into windows at the night scene of this strange little planet. "I have been tracking you for weeks."

"Ah, so I wasn't paranoid." She grinned, "I sensed you."

Obi-Wan chuckled. It felt like old times again. Just two young friends, always in trouble with the world. "The Council sent me."

"To spy on me."

"Yes."

"Because of my relationship with Count Dooku," Finn disliked politics, but she knew how stratagems work. She was not stupid. She knew, from the first moment, that the Jedi did not want to extend their patronage over her, but their prying eyes.

"Yes," he whispered, "why didn't you tell me?" His tone was a little hurt.

"You can't expect me to show up and say 'Hello, Obi. Long time no see. By the way, I was buddy-buddy with Count Dooku for years. You know, the same Dooku who nearly killed you and Anakin and has declared war on the Republic.' Well, there you go." she was sarcastic, but not without a sense of humor.

Obi-Wan just shook his head and laughed. "Oh, alright. I forgive you. But are there any other secrets that you may have kept from me?"

"Do you believe that I would betray the Republic?" she simply asked in return.

"No," he immediately responded. This was Finn. She would give up her life in half a second for the Republic.

The sceneries outside have changed from the neon city to the quiet suburbs and to the haunting countryside. "You know," Finn changed the subject, "this part of the planet is one of the best kept secrets in the Galactic Republic. It's simply amazing. My unit landed here couple of years ago, so you might say that I found it by pure accident," she looked at him and smiled. "So what do you plan to do with me now, Oh Great Master Kenobi?"

"Well, my cover, obviously, has been blown. So I wonder, maybe, that you should come back with me. It's dangerous for you here, Finn. Not just because Dooku might come after you. You're just not safe living alone."

"For your information, Jedi. I had the situation under control. I could have taken care of those two men who attacked me, AND in a quieter fashion than yours. There is nothing you or the Jedi Order can do or say to make me go back. Dooku will not bother me, I have been made sure of that."

"Oh? How so?"

"He knows of my loyalties to the Republic. He's, well, too much of an idealist for my taste. Sometimes I think that he is just a Jedi who went overboard with the Code."

"And into the Dark Side," Obi-Wan added cautiously.

She shrugged, "well, he was a good teacher. He taught my uncle and in some ways, I think, he taught me because he wanted me to be just like Qui Gon. Of course," she chuckled coldly at the memory, "I was not even close." She played with a piece of string on her cloak, "well, that's that. He won't murder me, he is too noble for that. I am of no use to him even if I go to him willingly."

"He might tempt you or trap you."

"No," Finn shook her head with a mysterious twinkle in her gray eyes, "not even a million banthas can drag me away from this place.

"If that's the case, it's only wise for me to follow you and protect you."

She smiled at him and shook her head, as if saying that she didn't need his protection. But she was glad of his companionship, "Come, you can stay at my hut for the night." The public transporter stopped. Obi-Wan followed Finn and slipped out into the dark night.

* * *

He didn't know how long they have been traveling. This planet had no moon. Its night was pitch dark except for the billion dots of stars that twinkled feebly. It was beyond the outskirts of the Republic. A wild and unmanageable place. It was difficult to see and walk, and yet Finn moved forward so determinately that it might have been midday. The cities were thick of villainy and scum. The forests were thick with wild beasts and vegetations. At times, Obi-Wan would lose sight of Finn, only able to follow the scent of her Force presence in the dark. Other times, she would take hold of his hand and lead him across a difficult passage. They did not speak much. It was like old times. Two young friends alone in the world. They were so comfortable with each other that they did not need small talk. They trusted each other completely that they did not need any explanation.

It might have been minutes, but it felt like days, before they reached what looked like a bulk against the gray sky. Finn pressed a cool hand against the black material that was supposed to be wood, it opened up under the pressure and creaked. "Come on in," she sounded like a dutiful hostess. Obi-Wan reached out with his hand to feel around in the dark. He touched the doorframe and Finn's shoulder, and he jumped and blinked when she lit a light. "So, what do you think?"

He saw two small and furnished rooms. Actually, there was just one room, but divided in the middle by half a wall. One room was the kitchen, study, and living room; the other was the bedroom with a small bed and some chests full of clothes.

"Comfy," he remarked with a faint smile. "Do you come here often?"

"Not as often as I'd like," Finn put some of the books into a disheveled shelf, "I found this place two years ago, when I got separated from my unit. We were stranded here due to a broken hyperdrive. I come here on my scheduled leaves. You know," her gray eyes met his, "to be alone, and think."

After a comforting pause watching her reorganize the room, Obi-Wan bounced on the small bed, testing it, "since there's only one bed, Finn. I suggest that the guest gets it."

She grinned and tackled him by surprise, "no way!"

* * *

"Ashes."

"Paintings."

"Stars."

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast? How did you get that one?"

They were lying side-by-side on Finn's small bed, a bit cramped but warm. They were playing a game that Finn had started when they were children. One of them would say one word, the other would reply with the first thing that popped into that person's head, and the other one would continue with the first thing that popped into his or her head. They laughed at each other for their illogical reasons. It was like old times. Just two young friends in the world.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Obi-Wan murmured at the crack of dawn, as streams of light hit his corner of the room. He tried to open his eyes, but instead kept them closed and reached out blindly to shove his companion on the shoulder. When he realized that there was no shoulder or warm body next to him, he popped up and got off the small single bed. "Where is she?" he wondered. A small part of his Jedi training told him to be alert. He refused to have her keep any secrets from him. He searched the tiny rooms while trying to tame his messy hair with his fingers.

She was nowhere in sight. Obi-Wan immediately grabbed his robe and head out the door. He felt a throbbing pain in his chest. Could it be? That she was betraying him? His imagination knew no bounds. Maybe she got lost in the thick jungle when she went to get their breakfasts. Maybe she was kidnapped in the middle of the night by the siths, strangely without him waking up. Maybe she was meeting with the Jedi's enemies, drawing up secret schemes. Maybe the solace of last night was just a sham, that she still hated him and wished to never to see him again.

He dismissed those annoying thoughts and batted them away. Now, he focused on drawing powers from the Force to sense her. She wasn't far. He must have waked up right after she left. He began headed toward that direction that felt warm.

He walked in brisk silence, and the sun rose slowly into his field of sight. He could sense Finn near and shielded himself to keep her from knowing his presence. Soon, he could see her from afar. Finn furtively looked behind her from time to time, like a guilty child anticipating a scolding. Obi-Wan kept his eyes fixed on the secretive young woman. He crept quickly and quietly, and at times, he could almost reach out and touch her shiny blond hair.

Suddenly, Finn paused. Obi-Wan, instinctively, stopped in his tracks. He was amazed to see a whole village of small huts rose in front of his eyes. Smoke rose from several of them. There were people walking about, attending to their daily activities. Who are these people? Living in the middle of this savage and untamed jungle?

"Fina!" a little boy ran up to her and hugged her legs. Finn bent over and embraced the little boy. At a whim, she picked him up and laughed, "My, Gavin! How have you grown! Give me some kisses." The little boy giggled and kissed her twice on the cheeks. Another little boy skipped up to them, playing with a twig in his hands. Obi-Wan blinked. It was the same boy. No, it was a boy with the same face. They were twins. "Gabe! Look at you!" He had never heard her speak with such warmth in her voice before. "You are almost a grown man."

The second little boy blushed with shyness and looked down at his toes. Then he spotted Obi-Wan, who was standing not too far from them, transfixed and amazed. "Who'th your fthriend, Fina?" This one had a small lisp.

"Kenobi, what are you doing here?" she had caught sight of him, too. He cursed at his stupidity. Her jaws tightened, "well, I see. You followed me here because you don't trust me."

"No," he sighed deeply, "I woke up and you weren't there. I didn't want you to be in danger."

By then, a small crowd of people had gathered around the two of them, mostly children. Two tall women smiled at Obi-Wan and greeted them, "Fina, we didn't know you were bringing a friend."

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," she spoke flatly, without looking at him.

"Well, any friend of Fina's is our most honored guest. Come, we are starting our morning meal." They were twins, too. They swiftly took places by his sides and whisked him away. The entire crowd of people moved the two of them toward the center of the establishment, where there were plates of food laid out. Obi-Wan was confused and full of questions, but he let the crowd of people push him down in front of food. They seemed well meaning and he sensed no malevolence in them. Most of them were just children, laughing and running. He could not help but marvel at how many pairs of twins he had seen. Finn was no help. She had decided to ignore him for the time being and nurse her wound of being distrusted. Even if she wanted to speak to him, it was impossible. She was attacked on all sides with questions and begging for attention.

* * *

"So what is this place?" Obi-Wan asked after he swallowed a mouthful of food. It was quite delicious.

"Don't tell me Fina hasn't been telling you about us," one of the tall female twins chirped.

"She's just too modest," her sister added and giggled.

"We call this place the 'Village.' We are the Forgotten Children. Surely you known the tradition here." Obi-Wan shook his head and the twins looked at each other amazed.

"He doesn't know—"

"I can't believe she didn't tell him. Well, my name is Wanda, and this is—"

"Tanda. As you can see we are twins."

"The religion of our planet forbids the existence of beings like us."

"Like you?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows quizzically, "You mean… twins?"

"Yes..."

"We are unnatural to them—"

"They think we're abominations to the land."

"So our families abandoned us in the woods—"

"Away from them, so they wouldn't be polluted."

"So," he looked furtively at Finn, who was eating and laughing with a group of younglings and apparently, forgotten completely about him. She looked remarkably beautiful in the morning sun. Her lovely blond hair fell like a cascade, framing her face. Her gray eyes danced as she spoke and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Her rosy mouth moved delicately as she spoke. He could not help but remember the softness of those lips against his. He regained his composure as the twins stared at him with silly smiles on their faces and cleared his throat, "so," he continued, "what does Finn have to do with all this?"

"He really doesn't know!"

"It's quite amazing," the other sister agreed. "You see, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fina built this village for us. She saved us."

* * *

"So is there something you need to tell me?" Obi-Wan caught her alone after breakfast. He tried to joke but did not get a reaction from her. "I, I'm sorry—"

She put up a hand and stopped him, "no," her eyes were dry but sad. He could feel her anguish underneath, "I hate us being like this. So distant and always cautious of each other." She looked down and looked up at him again. He was glad of the look in her face. "I guess I shouldn't keep any secrets from you. You see, I came to this planet two years ago…"

She was separated from her commanding unit. She had lost her way in the forest, looking for a way to civilization. She had to find life forms in order to replace or trade for a new hyperdrive. Nonetheless, she had been wandering for days and her supplies were running out. It was then that she stumbled upon a group of the Forgotten Ones. They were pairs of twins, abandoned by their families and their society, living alone and depending on one another. Wanda and Tanda were the oldest ones that took care of everyone. Their mother had hid them until they were children, rather than discarding them while they were still babies. They were found out by other people and forced into the forest. The girls banded together with the others that survived in the similar fashion and took care of the new babies that got thrown away.

"That was how I found them, living like a pack of animals, with almost nothing to live on. Yet—"

They were so willing to give up everything to help. They all shared whatever little food they had. These lost children, little loved, but much loved by one another. They gave her food and took care of her wounds. She left with her troops after the hyperdrive was fixed. But she came back right afterwards. Her mother's estate was equally divided between her and her sister, after her brother's death.

"I never had use for money. I was almost well-provided in the army," Finn shrugged.

Using that considerable amount of money, Finn managed to purchase building materials from the locals. They refused to come into the forest to work, but they took her money gladly when she bought things. The children built little homes for themselves. The older ones learned to cultivate crops and fed themselves. The younger ones were taught to read and write. The clever ones learned how to build more complicated technology. The strong ones took over the protection of the smaller children. Within a few months, this became a model society.

"That is, quite amazing," Obi-Wan marveled at his surroundings. Secretly, he admired the fiery and passionate young woman next to him.

"They really did everything on their own, you know. I," Finn chuckled, "I merely funded the project. But I'm always glad to come here. They never disturb me at my little hut, but they always welcome me here. They are like family to me, I've never felt so loved as I am with them now."

The little boy named Gavin, or was it Gabe? He came to Finn and asked her if she could read a story he wrote. Finn smiled, her lovely face lit up, and she took the small hand in her own and followed him into one of the huts.

* * *

She seems so happy here, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He never realized how unhappy she must have been before. He had forgotten about the cheerful little girl, who always had some posies or others stuck in her fair curls. He thought that the persona of Lieutenant Colonel Palpatine of the Nubian regiments was naturally sarcastic and slightly bitter because she was no longer a little girl. She was an intelligent young woman, well versed in the ways of the world, knowing the ins and outs of the politics. It was not a wonder to him that she always seemed slightly annoyed and peeved. Yet here and now, she was Little Fina again, always laughing and dancing. There was humor and intelligence, but no sarcasm. There was love and compassion, but no anger and hatred.

They sat around in a circle, around the big bonfire. They had just filled themselves full of dinner. Some of the children stood up and recited some lessons they had learned. A few creative youths told humorous stories that amused. Finn had loosened the wall between them. She yawned and leaned down on Obi-Wan's shoulder, he placed his cheek on her head. "This is a wonderful place," he murmured.

"Mmm…" she replied drowsily. Her skin had a warm glow in the firelight. She looked young and innocent, not a military commander any longer.

"You seem so content here," he waited but she did not reply, "Fina, I think you were right. Not a million banthas should be able to drag you away, or me either." He whispered, "I wish we could stay here forever." Seeing that she was fast asleep, Obi-Wan's handsome face grinned and he kissed her hair. "I love you, Fina."

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	6. Road Less Traveled

A/N: Read and Review ;)

* * *

Obi-Wan had always been able to keep certain forbidden emotions at bay. Only a few times he had ever lose control of his connection with the light side of the Force. It was the time when he was consumed with joy when he learned that the great Master Qui Gon Jinn had chosen him as his padawan. There was the time when he sank into anger at himself for allowing his master die and hopelessness at the situation when he suddenly found himself no longer an apprentice but a master to the willful Anakin. There was also the time when he was filled with dejection because of Finn. It was right after Qui Gon's death, when he was still on Naboo.

After Anakin had settled down with his situation and was ready to pack for their trip back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan took a personal trip into the country. He was worried when neither Finn nor her mother showed up at Qui Gon's funeral, and that no word came when he tried to contact them. He went to the Jinn Estate, a beautiful and luscious place near the Lake Country. It was a large mansion owned by the family for centuries. Obi-Wan was surprised to see the entire estate was shrouded in black, as a sign of mourning. A servant came out of the front door, evidently on his way out. He spotted Obi-Wan and recognized him, who was staring at the gate and hesitant about going in, and said, "The Lady of the House has just died a few days ago."

"Dead?" Obi-Wan thought about the beautiful Lady Ofelia, who always seemed too delicate and feeble.

"Yes, dead." The servant affirmed. "Lady Finn is not taking it well, with her uncle and brother just died and all that."

"Kyler's dead also?" Obi-Wan was taken back. He had been sunken in glooms due to the death of his master. Yet now, he realized the despair and pain Finn must have suffered, losing three closest members of her family. "May I go see her?"

"No can do," the servant shook his head, "she refuses to see anyone. Not the servants, her sister, and not even her father. She left this morning, alone." The servant shook his head again.

"Then, where did she go?" Obi-Wan was desperate. He could not believe that Finn would just run away like this, without telling anyone, especially him.

"No one knows," he shook his head, "I judge her father will be here soon, closing down the place. I'm sorry," he patted the broken-hearted young man on the shoulder. He had seen him and Lady Finn together. It was a match made in heaven. He felt sorry that the young man felt abandoned. He was sorry for himself, too. Now, he had to find another position, and work like this rarely come by quickly. He had always liked Lady Ofelia and her daughter.

Obi-Wan felt like he could go mad with grief. It seemed that everyone dear to him was destined to be torn away from him. Nonetheless, he felt that there need to be a steel casing covering the tempest underneath. He returned to Coruscant with Anakin the next day, following his orders. Obi-Wan carried on with his duties like a dead man. It was months before he recovered as news of Finn arrived to him.

He thought that he should be angry with her for rejecting him and distrusting him. He could have taken her in, he could have taken care of her and comforted her. Yet he remembered that Finn was not a delicate and soft girl. She was a warrior. He swelled with pride when he heard that she had broken the record by joining the Naboo Military Academy before she was old enough. She never contacted him, so Obi-Wan assumed that she did not want any reminders of her painful loss. But he followed her progress closely and heard with delight as important political officials praised her of her services to the Galactic Republic. He kept himself at bay and he had almost pushed her into the back of his mind, until she stormed back into his life.

* * *

He thought about all the years that he had known her and how much she meant to him. He caressed her hair with his fingertips. Finn shifted on his shoulder and yawned and stretched. "I'm tired," she muttered, "I'm going to sleep." She stood up and looked down at him, "are you coming?"

Obi-Wan nodded and followed her into a nearby hut.

"This is where I usually stay when I come here," she tore away the sheets and snuggled herself in-between. Finn pulled the sheets over her shoulder and flipped herself over to look at Obi-Wan. He cocked his head, smiling at her silly pose. Suddenly, he felt himself nudged at the knees, then he saw two black figures pounced onto the bed with Finn.

"Relax," Finn laughed as she wrestled with the creatures, when she saw Obi-Wan reached for his utility belt. They were hairy and black, but not menacing. "They are domesticated huurtons, they won't hurt you." Finn giggled as one of them licked her toes, while the other nibbled her shirttail. "These are Bob and Hob, go meet Master Kenobi. Go," she urged.

Obi-Wan was alarmed at the creatures' large teeth, but he realized that their mouths were enlarged into two large silly grins. He petted them on the head lightly while they sniffed around him to memorize his scent. After that was done, they jumped back to the bed. "That's a good boy," Finn embraces one of them around the neck and rocked, "aren't you a good boy?" she kissed her pet.

The two huurtons circled themselves and laid themselves down. "Are you going to sleep with the animals?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Huh?" she raised her head, "what's wrong with that?" Seeing the look on his face, she rolled her eyes, "oh, alright. Get off, now, boys." The huurtons whimpered and begged, but obeyed her. "Do you care to be my bedmate, Obi-Wan?" Finn drawled in a mock-seductive tone. Obi-Wan opened his mouth then closed it. She got up quickly and slapped his arm, "what's wrong now? We slept in the same bed back in the cabin."

How he wished he could just snuggle down with her and never wake up, instead, he drew a cold face, "this is different, there are other beds."

"So you would rather cramp yourself with the little boys?" Finn was amused. "Come now, I don't bite."

"Finn, stop pretending that you are still eleven and that I'm your best friend and that there's nothing between us."

"But you didn't want there to be anything between us!" Finn's face was pale. She was hurt. All she wanted was to have him near. "Is it so wrong that I want you to be happy with the way things are going between us?" Tears began to brim in her eyes. She turned her head to hide her face while she wiped away her tears.

"No, no," he cooed to her and put his arms around her shoulders to draw her closer, "there's nothing wrong. I love you so much, Finn, and I can't pretend that we are still children."

"I'd give anything to go back," Finn murmured as she stole out of bed and glided toward the window. "We were so happy then, don't you remember?" She gasped at the sight of the stars and galaxies across the sky. "Remember how you would teach me all the names and coordinates of important star systems? Then we would make patterns out of their shapes and make up stories?" she looked at him briefly and turned back, "I tried to forget and just be content with my life."

"Is that why you went into the military and never wrote or contacted me?" his tone was accusing.

"Yes," she nodded her head sadly, "it was nice to wander from place to place, I'd suffocate if I live anywhere for too long. There were always missions and situations to distract me. The Galactic Republic is such a big and fascinating place, you know," she gave him a bitter smile, "it's such a beautiful place… and I was its guardian. There were so many lovely places and wonderful creatures. My duties seemed much important than some childhood memories and fairytales of long ago. The sense of duty almost consumed me. The Republic is grander and bigger than any bond between two people, Obi-Wan." She almost had to force the words out. They may be comforting to her sometimes. Now, they just seemed like a line from a badly written play.

"Is that what you think?" he tried hard to keep his voice from cracking up. He had never before wanted to leave the Jedi this badly. She was insane to say these things to comfort him, and to comfort herself. He felt broken. Almost at impulse, he grabbed her arms and closed her mouth with his.

He tasted her lips and his mind was occupied with nothing but Finn. Little Finn with her wild curls and upturned rosy mouth. He thought about her sighs and tears. Papa was never home to take care of Mama. She was just a child. She couldn't take care of her. She was even wary and dutiful as a youngling. He thought about Lieutenant Palpatine with her distinct military uniform and wry smile. Her proud carriage and impressive record. Then Fina, his Fina, the Fina in his arms. He wanted to kiss the living force out of her and take all her pains and burdens away.

Halfway through the kiss, Obi-Wan saw the look in her eyes and had to force himself to let her go, "I'm sorry, you must hate me for this."

"I don't hate you," she brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Yes, you do. If not, then why don't you call me 'Ben' anymore?"

Finn's eyes widened. It was true. She had not called him Ben for a while now. She had resisted the urge and focus on the fact that he was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi master. "Ben…" she began to speak in a soft voice. Obi-Wan could not stand to see her standing there looking so beautiful and pained. He drew her close to him again, pressed her hard into himself, and forced their lips into a passionate kiss.

"We can't do this, Ben," Finn panted after he released her. She had emotionally and mentally loved him for so long, yet she was unprepared for the physical contact part of the relationship. She felt strange and awkward under his touch, yet at the same time, excited.

"I know," he agreed sadly and pressed their foreheads together. He was so close to her that their noses touched and that she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

She could feel his passion mingled in with hers and settled into exquisite warmth. The fire was threatening to consume them both. "There is no passion; there is serenity," she recited and stared at him, "you know my feelings, Ben. I'll follow you on whichever path you choose."

* * *

He knew, Obi-Wan knew that second, that he should have stood up, walked out, and never look back. Nevertheless, he couldn't. It was as if she was drawing him close with invisible bonds. Any distance between them was a tug at his heartstrings. No, he couldn't. He would then be forsaking the Order and ruining both of them. Finn watched him with pleading eyes as he decided their fate. She had a doomed, sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned her face to hide her hurt, and Obi-Wan caught the lovely gray silhouette of her face and neck against the dimming starlight. She had a sharp nose and an elegant neck. Her thick eyelashes glided up and down as she blinked softly. He realized that how impossible it was for him to leave her. He gathered her close and felt their hearts beating together. At first they beat wildly, contradicting each other, then they began to coincide, as if the hearts were beating as one.

Obi-Wan marveled at how precious she felt in his arms, as if the second he let go she would shatter into a million pieces like a crystal statuette. Finn calmed herself after her first surprise and turned around in his arms. She reached for his face and kissed him deeply and sweetly. His stubbly beard tickled her cheeks but she savored the sensation. He reached down into her clothes with his strong hands. Finn had known about love and emotions. Nonetheless, she was unprepared for the physical ardor her mate displayed. I will never let you go, Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

_Finn saddled happily on her brother Kyler's shoulders. She must have been four. Kyler was tall. He was the tallest boy she ever knew, taller even than Ben. At first, she was afraid that she might plummet down and hit her face smack on the ground. But Kyler held her little legs steadily. She held on to Kyler's shiny blonde hair when he ran wildly, and they would laugh like idiots as they fall onto the soft grass. _

_They were on their old family estate. It was spring and the trees were a lush green. Mother sat in her reclining chair, in a white dress and with a smile on her lips. She was so beautiful. A warm breezy passed by as they lied on the grass. Finn looked up at the blue sky and the clouds, feeling sleepy. For a moment, she thought that if this were death, she wouldn't be afraid. Then she felt her brother's hand slipping out of hers. She immediately got up and followed him with her eyes. _

_Kyler was far away, only a dark figure against a gray sky. She jumped as he whipped out a lightsaber and attacked a cloaked figure, who also drew out a lightsaber. They sparred quickly as if in a dance. Finn watched with childish delight. Without warning, Kyler fell down and did not get up as at other times. The other figure paused as he watched him die. Finn's eyes widened, anger raged underneath her skin. This cannot be. This cannot be. She screamed inside her head but she couldn't move. The cloaked figure spotted her. She could feel his eyes darkened underneath the shadowy hood. He was moving closer to her now. His lightsaber hissed menacingly, declaring his purpose. She tried to run but couldn't. Suddenly, a strange voice echoed— _

Finn found herself lying in Obi-Wan's arms, her head rested against his bare shoulder. He had his arms locked in a tight embrace. She struggled in vain and found herself stuck even more than before as he tightened his grip. Obi-Wan's commlink had woken her. It was beeping obnoxiously. "Ben…" she whispered softly, then louder, "Ben… wake up!"

"What…" he murmured and gathered her even closer to him. She felt warm, snuggling against his chest. A little too warm. "I can't breath," she warned him gently.

"What? Oh, sorry," reluctantly, he let her go.

"Your commlink's beeping," she took it from the floor, amidst a commingled pile of their clothing.

"It can't be that important," he caught her from behind and rubbed her naked back with his scratchy beard, leaving soft pink trails on her skin. She laughed and relished the sensation. Last night… had been unbelievable. She couldn't get rid of the exquisite shock of the two of them, standing naked in front of each other, as they had been meant to. She just wanted to hang onto him and never let go. He was as ferocious and attentive as her perfect lover.

"You have to take it, they'll get suspicious and send a search party after you. You wouldn't like that now, would you?" she rationalized with a bewitching smile.

He couldn't deny her anything. He was entire within her powers. Obi-Wan took the commlink like a guilty little boy and spoke into it, "Kenobi here."

"Thank the Force, Master Kenobi. We were afraid that something had happened to you," it was the voice of Master Mundi.

"It's nothing. Sorry, I was asleep." Obi-Wan cleared his throat as Finn teased him with kisses down his neck. It was difficult for him to sound official.

"I'm sorry about this, Master Kenobi." He did not sound apologetic at all. "The Council would like a brief status report on your situation."

"N—now?" Obi-Wan stuttered and raised his eyebrows, while Finn caress his sandy-colored locks and put her arms around his firm torso. "Well, err, there hasn't been anything suspicious about Finn Palpatine's activities. She had just been visiting… umm, some old friends."

"If your assessment is that you are not needed there, the Council would like to urge you to come back to Coruscant. A grave situation has arisen."

"What is it?" he stole a quick look at Finn, who looked worried.

"The Supreme Chancellor has been taken by Count Dooku. We need you here, Obi-Wan." Master Mundi pleaded almost personally, which was rare for him.

"I'll be right there," with a click, he turned off the commlink.

"I'm coming with you," Finn said firmly as he began to dress. Obi-Wan paused, thinking about arguing with her, then sighed. He could deny her nothing. He nodded and then helped her into her clothes. They walked out the door, only their arms brushed slightly in passing. They couldn't acknowledge anything between them openly. Yet, that was enough. Wanda and Tanda fared them well as they look their leave. The twins had wicked twinkles in their eyes, accompanied by approving looks toward Obi-Wan and loving glances at Finn. They know, Finn smiled to herself as the public transporter rocked them slowly. Obi-Wan snored softly on her shoulder. She chuckled uncharacteristically. He is so handsome, she thought as she planted a small kiss on his cheek with a bright smile.

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	7. The Rescue

A/N: Read and Review ;)

"What is she doing here?" Master Windu demanded with an unwelcoming gaze. He checked Finn up and down more than once.

Finn felt like cowering under the Jedi master's stern gaze, but she checked herself. She was not a child hanging onto Qui Gon's robes anymore, she was a military officer deserving of respect. She glanced at Windu with equal intensity and replied, "with all due respect, Master, my father and the Republic are in danger. I wish to help." She gulped silently. If she knew the Council as well as she thought she did, they would be wary of her every move.

"We don't need civilians' help here, Lady Finn." Windu reminded her that her military tenured had ended. He had respected Finn, and not just as Qui Gon's niece and pupil. Nevertheless, in this grave situation, the Jedi cannot have unauthorized personnel penetrating their midst. "Come, Master Kenobi," he motioned toward Obi-Wan, "the Council wishes to hear your opinion and plan on a rescue mission." He opened the double-panel doors, where the Council and Anakin Skywalker were waiting impatiently.

Obi-Wan looked at Finn apologetically. "Go," she urged him gently and felt helpless as she stood there when the doors closed in front of her. Even though the doors shielded her from any viewing of the Council, Finn could sense the agitation and vulnerability of the Jedi Council in the circumstances.

* * *

"Lieutenant Palpatine!" Finn blinked in surprise as a figure in uniform closed in on her. "Senator Organa," she smiled politely as she was approached by her former classmate from the Academy, "I am no longer a military personnel of the Republic. I am a civilian once again, much like yourself."

"I can't say that I'm not sorry," Bail Organa praised her. He had great admiration for the young woman, who came from a similar background as himself: a member of the leading family of their own home planet, and a dutiful official of the Republic. "I am anxious about the situation with your father, Fina." His voice softened as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is General Grievous willing to strike a deal with us?" she asked determinately.

He shook his head, "he answers directly to our old friend, Count Dooku. I don't know what his plans are. It makes no sense. This doesn't gain him anything. A new chancellor can always be elected."

Perhaps, Dooku is not the one looking for something to be gained here, Finn thought silently to herself. "You are right. But perhaps he is aiming to weaken our morale."

"Perhaps," Senator Organa nodded his head and locked his hands behind his back. He began pacing back and forth as he searched for the right words. "Lady Fina, I need your personal opinion on something related to your father."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Does it strike you as odd about how we end up with this enormous clone army? A dead man's orders, cloners from beyond the Outer Rim, and clones of a bounty hunter we know nothing about?"

"What does that have to do with my father, Senator?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She did not like the insinuation. Politicians were always out to beat one another at their games. It was not unusual for an aspiring senator to smear dirt on the reputation of his or her competition.

"I am doing this as a loyal member of the Galactic Senate and your personal friend, Finn." Organa cleared his throat, "I have found records of your father's extensive travels to a small genetics research facility on Chandrila. The dates span from over thirty to as recent as five years ago. I was about to bring up this piece of information to your father personally before he was kidnapped. It may not be anything significant, but I believe you are the person to ask about this."

"You are investigating into my father?" Finn was incredulous. Her father may have been a politician striving for his own political ends, but he was the Supreme Chancellor. He had authorities far beyond that of a little senator. Even if what Organa was implying was true, the Republic should thank her father rather than accusing him for giving them a grand army at their dire time of need.

"I'm sorry, Finn. But in this day and age, no one is above suspicions."

Finn glanced down at the name of the place and the list of itineraries. She scoffed, "these mean nothing to me. It's best if you ask about this when the Chancellor is brought back safely," before he could argue, she added, "and he will be. Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker are assigned to the mission. Senator Organa, I have nothing more to say."

Finn had always been good at acting. Although she was never informed of the ins and outs of her father's activities, she had made it her business to check into everything he was doing. She knew of the corruptions that he allowed under the cloak of justice. She also knew of his burning ambitions. "You have always been too smart for me," Palpatine would say to her. She wasn't smarter than anyone, but she was the only one who distrusted her father's ambitions. She was surprised when Senator Organa brought her this piece of news. Whatever her father was doing, he had been doing it long before she was born. She felt strangely compelled to look into it, despite her apparent nonchalance in front of Organa. _Chandrila_, she murmured to herself, _what secrets do you hold?_

* * *

Finn's cruiser landed in front of a dingy little office building of no special importance. She checked the address twice and was sure that it was the right place. It was not any more a research facility than a maternity clinic. It helped couples with difficulties to conceive to have babies. After hopping out of her vehicle, she straightened her outfit. It was a burgundy office uniform with a long skirt and thick-rimmed glasses to match. "Hello," she greeted the receptionist sweetly, "my name is Christine Agapo and I was dispatched by the Pentara Company to pick up copies of some of our files."

The receptionist glanced at her identifications with her mouth chewing on gum, then she guided her into a hallway full of cabinets. With the touch of a few fingers, she flicked open the index to the hologram files. "Would you get me a glass of water, please? My travel here has made my throat dry." The plump woman shrugged rudely but left the room to get Finn some water. Immediately, Finn began looking over the index of the list of customers. Drawing on her quick eye and reflexes, she found it. The customer number 04301987 had assessed his files on the exact days that Senator Organa had found her father to visit here.

"Hey! You aren't suppose to look at that!" the receptionist was back. She was red in the face, holding a glass of water.

"You have seen nothing wrong," Finn waved her hand and the woman's eyes blanked, "you will go back to your post."

"I will go back to my post," she echoed in an empty voice and turned around to leave. Finn disliked using her Force powers. It had always felt like cheating while she was at the military academy. Nonetheless, a useful gift was meant to be used.

Finn scanned down the file. Customer number 04301987 was unidentifiable except by his serial number. Clever, she thought about her father's discreetness. He had supplied about seven samples of genetic materials, from different genders and origins. "But they all have high midichlorian counts," Finn placed a hand under her chin. What could this mean? Was her father experimenting with midichlorians to enhance his own powers? She wouldn't put it pass him. Nevertheless, as she scrolled down, she saw that all the genetic materials were employed into making four viable fetuses. The destinations of the fetuses were unknown and unmarked. Then there were a few attachments to the files. Frustrated at the dead end she found, Finn clicked open the attachments. The first one made no sense to her and the second one was marked "Abandoned" in bold red letters. The third ran:

Physical characteristics: height-34546, weight-43364, appearance-24243 and 36534. Speed- 24243, connection-34546, personality-43364 and unknown. Experience capabilities at age 2. Full adult capabilities at 14. Lack of obedience due to 34546. Visions-rare, speed- high, strength- above average.

She was about to click to the next one before something at the bottom of the screen caught her eyes. It was a serial code of genetic markers, a map of the DNA material of this experiment. It somehow looked familiar to her so she examined it more closely. Finn's eyes widened as she realized what this file represented. She felt that the pit of her stomach was heavy with lead. She quickly downloaded the files she wanted onto a small computer chip and hurried back to her cruiser.

As she piloted the cruiser back to Coruscant, Finn's mind raced with questions. Then her inquiries gave way to anxiety as she spotted the trade federation cruiser hovering over Coruscant. As much as she trusted Obi-Wan and Anakin's abilities, Finn was afraid for their safety. She could sense their presence as their cruisers hovered around, avoiding the increasing Separatists' fires. They would not hold, she realized. Finn bit her lower lip. _If you wish to eliminate the problem, you have to go to the root of it._ It was a gamble, but this would show the worthless Jedi Council the worthlessness of a civilian. Finn pushed a few buttons and contacted the Trade Federation Cruiser Command Center, demanding to dock.

* * *

"It's been a while, little one." Count Dooku folded his hands on his lap as he turned his seat to greet the newcomer. "I didn't expect to see you here, especially with your Jedi friends," he glanced out the window at the fight scene outside, "already on my trail."

"I want to know what the hell you are thinking," she flared out at him menacingly.

"Don't worry, your father is quite safe with me."

Finn snickered, "it's not my father that I am worrying about, Count Dooku."

"I am doing what I believe is right, Young Finn. I am in the making of bring out a new age of the Republic. I suppose such grand schemes are out of your comprehensions." He stood up and smiled coldly at her, "pity. I have always thought that you were extraordinarily bright for your age. You know what you are, Finn, just as you know what your father is. You shouldn't let appearances and conventions blind you, my child. You have always been close with the Force. You are much more powerful than you let yourself to be. You are even more powerful than me. You have always had the potential for true greatness. Together, we would be formidable." He tried to reach for her hand, but she shunned away. "I see. Those Jedi have indeed gained a grasp on you, as your father says."

"The Jedi have no grasp on me," she negated his statement flatly.

"Then what's preventing you, my child? Have you forgotten what I have taught you, my apprentice? Are you so blinded by the pomp and pretty words of the Jedi and the Galactic Senate, that you don't see what's right in front of you?"

"Enough," she demanded, "You are the one not seeing the ways that you have been used and abused. You are less than half the man you once were. You are beyond help. I shouldn't have come, I should leave you to your fate." Finn felt her voice turned into ice as she said these words. While Qui Gon was her first teacher, Dooku was her finest. He taught her not only the ways of the Force and the use of her powers. He was once a great man with amazing visions and foresight. Yet he had become so blinded by his own passions and arrogance, she knew that the gentle and kind master she once had was no more.

"Not yet, little one." He grinned cruelly as he flicked open a screen. Finn could see the General's Quarters of the ship and her father was strapped tightly in a chair. "Our little Jedi friends have entered the ship. Why don't I leave you to witness their fate?" Finn's mouth opened slightly in amazement as Obi-Wan and Anakin entered through the elevator. Obi-Wan's handsome face was serious and worried with furrowed brows.

"Chancellor."

"Are you alright?" she heard them speak over the security hologram.

"Why don't you keep our dear guest Lieutenant Finn comfortable while I deal with the Jedi? Mmm?" he raised his eyebrows mockingly at her. Finn found herself surrounded by the battle droids and forced to sit down. Count Dooku laughed as he left the room, readying himself to kill Kenobi and Skywalker.

Finn watched in pain as her love and his friend were foiled by her former master. Dooku had become a sinister man with no principles. She watched in horror as Obi-Wan was wounded and knocked unconscious. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what had happened. Anakin was still sure of himself even in this ominous situation. He moved with cat-like deliberateness. Finn's heart trembled. She could sense his every emotion: love, fear, hate, and anger, all mixed into one person. "Anakin…" she whispered as her body trembled. Dooku coaxed him on, toying with the much younger Jedi. Suddenly, a new surge of emotions rushed through as Anakin defeated Dooku and locked him with two lightsabers. "Don't do it, Anakin," Finn found herself saying. She herself was also overwhelmed by the rushing emotions that pierced through Anakin. As much as she hated Dooku, she was even more terrified of the feelings Anakin had released. He was losing control of his emotions and letting them control him, Finn realized. It was terrible as she felt his burning hatred finally breaking the last safeguard of his Jedi training. "Don't do it, Anakin," she whispered in tears. With a snap, Dooku was no more.

The droids beeped in confusion as their commanding leader was dead. Finn recovered herself. The ship was going down and she wasn't going to go along with it. Her heart still pounded with ferocity as she tried to regain her composure. Finn knocked over a droid quickly and snatched its blaster. She rained a whole field of shots on the remaining droids as she backed herself out of the room. If she was quick enough, she might be able to get help. As she hopped onto her cruiser, Finn wiped her tears away. A good soldier never cowers, she reminded herself. She pulled out her cruiser out of the porting dock as the ship was losing its altitude. Hurry! She raced. Now, her thoughts were with the unconscious Obi-Wan. Hang on, Ben! She concentrated on the thought. I won't let you die.

* * *

"But, Master Mundi!" Finn pleaded. The Jedi had refused to send reinforcements.

"You are positive that Count Dooku is dead?" he asked her for the thousandth time. She nodded mutely. "Then the mission is accomplished and there is nothing more that we can do. We have to save what we have for now. The Jedi have to secure the perimeters of the Galactic Senate to protect the other government officials. We can spare no reinforcements. We have to abandon hope of rescuing the two Jedi and the Chancellor."

"But—" Finn was growing angry and frustrated. She could not believe what she was hearing. They could not possibly leave their finest knights and the Supreme Chancellor to die. As the ship was falling apart in the distance, her heart wrenched yet there was nothing to do.

Master Mundi put up a hand, "no more, Lady Finn. Our word is final. There are causalities in every war. We have to leave Master Kenobi, Anakin, and your father's fate into their own hands."

After Master Mundi left with his commanding air, Finn's legs gave way and she sank to the floor. "Fina? Are you alright?" she blink several times before she realized who it was shaking her shoulders.

"Padmé?" her voice sounded like she was far away.

"Fina, thank goodness." Her friend hugged her gently.

"They—" she paused, looking out the window, "they are gone." Tears that had been held back all these times began to stream down her fair face.

"We must be strong, Fina." Padmé looked tired and worried, too. But she was firm and strong. Finn noticed something else about her friend. "Padmé, are you—"

"Yes," she stroked her stomach thankfully, "I'm carrying Annie's child." But the child will probably never see its father, Finn thought sadly. "I'm so sorry, Padmé." Finn understood her anguish. Anakin was her world, just as Ben was hers.

* * *

A group of officials and their bodyguards rushed past the two young women. They were all speaking excitedly at the same time. "Did you hear that?" Finn asked Padmé, then grabbed a senator by one of his tentacles, "the Chancellor and his rescuers are safe?" Finn's heart was about to burst with gladness when he affirmed her statement. "Come, Padmé!" she grabbed her friend's hand eagerly and ran toward the Senate Office Building.

Finn did not hold too many tender feelings toward the man she called father. But once he was safe, it meant the fragmentation of the Republic could be reduced as much as possible. She investigated the situation with her soldier trainings. With Dooku dead, it would not be long before the rest of the dissidents were subdued and the Clone Wars to be brought to an end. Finn sighed. It was strange to think of the Republic in peace again. She had lived in the war for so long that she had forgotten how to be a civilian.

The huddle of senate officials crowded around Palpatine and Anakin, offering words of congratulations and encouraging pats on the back. Finn saw Obi-Wan exchanged a few words with Anakin and left on the Jedi shuttle with Master Windu. Palpatine spotted his daughter and moved with difficulty through the crowd toward her.

"I am glad to see you again, my child."

"I am glad you are safe, Father."

Under her breath, she whispered to him, "I know what you did."

He looked surprised but quickly calmed himself due to the multitude of eyes around them, "it was a necessary sacrifice, little one. Don't let your attachments get in the way."

She knew it was not her attachments and feelings speaking, "it was a lowdown move, but I've always thought you'd get rid of me before you ever get rid of Dooku."

But the crowd of politicians was rushing him inside, preventing Palpatine from saying too much. "You are far more precious to me than that useless old scum. I need to speak to you later, Finn," he managed to add that in before he had to attend to the official businesses of the Senate. With this recent victory, no doubt the Senate's faith and admiration for her father would increase tenfold. It was a brilliant move, Finn thought coldly before she left for the Jedi Temple.

* * *

His eyes sore, his neck sore, heck, his whole body was in pain. Moreover, his head throbbed rather painfully after that excruciatingly long report to the Jedi Council. He wondered if Finn was safe and decided to take a shower first before doing anything else. When he opened his door, he was surprised by two arms that immediately flung themselves around him.

"Ben, I was so worried," Finn murmured into his chest, breathing in the smell of his clothes and laser burns.

He smoothed out her hair and rocked her gently. "I'm quite alright. Where have you been?"

"You are hurt," she stood back and saw his wounds, then she drew him closer to her. "Sit down, let me put some bacta on you." She tried to be as gently as possible, but the application still stung and made Obi-Wan drew in a cold breath. "I'm sorry," she patted his wounds carefully and kissed him shyly.

Impatiently at her light kiss, Obi-Wan forced his mouth onto hers in a much more passionate kiss. "Fina," his voice was deep and throaty. She looked at him, bright-eyed and flushed. "I'm filthy."

She looked at him, amazed, and then she laughed heartily. "Then we should get you cleaned up, should we not?" she held his hand and led him into the shower. She kissed him deeply again and began to undress him. "I think in your tired condition, you need someone to help you, Ben."

"Well, you can't help me being outside now, can you?" he embraced her around the waist with his strong arms and pulled her into the sprinkling shower, while she squealed with laughter. Her laughter stopped as he kissed her even more urgently than before and began peeling off her wet clothes. _I could get used to this_, she thought wickedly.

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	8. Celebration

A/N: Read and Review ;)

* * *

_Kyler has fallen. His last cry echoed and died just as his life force seeped out of him. Finn was older, far more trained in the ways of the Force. The cloaked figure, Kyler's murderer, pierced her with its icy gaze. She instinctively reached for her waist and drew out a lightsaber. The lightsaber in the cloak figure's hands murmured murderously, while her red saber answered with equal ferocity._

"_Bring it on!" she challenged him. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Her every muscle readied itself for attack and defense. At last, she will have her revenge. Nevertheless, the cloaked figure seemed to shake his head under the concealing hood. He was drawing away, disappearing into the darkness._

"_No!" she could not let this happen. "The Jedi will pay for this!"_

The last statement in her dream echoed in Finn's head, until she finally shifted on the pillow to be out of the sunlight's way. The Jedi will pay for this? She thought dreamily. That made absolutely no sense. Her dreams were growing more and more obscure and nonsensical. Her naked back was bathing in the warm sunlight while she hugged the pillow closer to her body. She still didn't know who Kyler's killer was, nobody knew, not even her father. Her father, another unpleasant thought surfaced in her head. Whatever he was doing, it left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Of course, he could argue that Dooku was growing out of hand. That he was only acting in the best interest of the Galaxy. Et cetera. Et cetera. Nonetheless, it still left a sour taste in her mouth. She pressed the soft pillow closer to her cheek and relished the smell of it. It smelt clean, comforting, and manly. It smelt like Ben. Her mind chided her gently: of course, this is Ben's pillow, and you're lying on his bed.

With that in mind, Finn suddenly jerked herself fully awake, only to be forced down by a pair of strong arms and a larger and heavier body on top of hers. "Mmm?" he murmured abstractedly, "going somewhere?"

"What time is it?" she said business-like, trying hard not to relish the tingling sensation his beard caused on her back and neck. Almost by impulse, she reached up a hand behind her and curled his hair around her fingers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in the sensation of one another and lost in the moment.

Absentmindedly, he began planting random kisses on her back. Suddenly, he paused. "These were not here before you went to the Academy." Finn flinched with self-consciousness. He was asking about her battle scars. Instead of being repulsed by them, he kissed the light patches of pink skins like they were tattoos of delicate flowers. He kissed her upper right back. "I got that near the Rings of Geonosia," she explained. He kissed lower. "That was from the attacks on Hoth." He trailed toward her waist. "I don't remember about that one. Outer Rim, perhaps?" Obi-Wan softly traced a thin line along her left shoulder. Finn shuddered unconsciously, "I got that on Alderaan, when I nearly lost my arm."

Obi-Wan snapped out of his erotic reverie. He had felt Finn's body convulse involuntarily with dread. The experience had not been pleasant for her, as much as she had been used to bloodshed and days in the infirmary. He lowered his head to look at her face-to-face. His boyish face tinted with worries. "I won't let something like that happen to you again, ever," he promised.

Finn laughed at his earnestness. He was just too adorable. Obi-Wan thought that she was mocking him and he pouted at her. "I love you so much," she exclaimed and cradled his head in her embrace.

* * *

A series of knockings literally knocked them out of their daydream. "Oh, shoot!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he rolled out of bed and put on his pants. Finn wasn't sure if she should get dressed and put the bed into order, or if she should just go hide in the closet. Before she could decide, she heard Anakin's voice stumbling over words.

"Master, the Chancellor is staging a celebration over our recent victory and you are invited. You should go." She heard the pleading in the young man's voice.

"Uh-hem, well, I," Obi-Wan scratched his head in confusion. For the first time, he was caught in such a situation where he had something to hide from his former padawan.

"It's just a small picnic near the pond and a gathering afterwards."

"Alright, alright." Finn smiled as she imagined him throwing up his hands, finally giving in. "As much as I hate these social pomp, I suppose I should indulge you, Anakin. You shall be the death of me," he said it for the hundredth time and shut the door, shaking his head hopelessly. Anakin must want him there to justify his own presence. The lovely senator from Naboo must be present in the party. Obi-Wan was afraid of Anakin's intense attachments to Padmé Amidala at times. Nevertheless, he knew the result of a head-on confrontation with Anakin.

"So, what was that all about?" her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Obi-Wan cocked a haughty eyebrow at her sneering face, "don't make fun of me, you are coming, too."

Her face dropped, "what? You know how I hate social functions."

"Well," he caught her in his arms and rolled over her, hugging her very tightly, "if I am going, you have to, too."

Finn groaned.

* * *

She put her arms through the sleeves of her maroon jacket and then attempted to calm her wild curls down with her fingers. Obi-Wan was washing his face in the fresher. The sound of the splashing of water came to her ears. Looking into the mirror, Finn paused. She lightly placed her fingers on her chin and grazed the frame of her face. She had pale creamy skin and her green eyes looked stunning in contrast to her maroon outfit. Her face, without any makeup, looked innocent and almost sweet. But she sighed. She was not beautiful like the great ladies of Coruscant. They were regal and carefully dolled up. Their smoldering eyes knew the crafts of seduction well. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan hugged her from behind and nuzzled into her head.

"What are you looking at?" he laughed and placed his cheek by hers.

"Oh, nothing," she felt so stupid. Considering her, a military officer in full honors, thinking about how to pretty herself up for her lover.

"Look," he whispered into her ear, "they look so happy." He meant their reflections.

"Yes," Finn smiled sadly, "but will it last?" They both knew their stolen moments were fleeting and forbidden, but they did not ruin their time by dwelling on it too much. She kissed his tousled hair lightly, looked back at the reflection of his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Finn sighed contently, letting the warm afternoon sun comfort her skin. She sat on a large piece of white cloth laid on the grass. Some official's children ran around and chased each other in game and laughter. Finn smiled at them. She would give anything to be young again.

"The younglings at the Temple don't enjoy life as much," a sad voice shook her out of her thoughts. Anakin sat himself down and crossed his legs. He grinned at her politely. Finn looked at him intently and nodded. "They were chosen by the Force to bear the load of a lifetime of service," she recited. But it was not her own opinion. Finn had often wondered how it might have been, if, she had a normal childhood. A normal childhood, with loving parents and a few quarrelling siblings. She shook her head at herself and drew her knees under her chin.

"It's a pity," Anakin responded, "that they don't know familial love and the joys of being innocent." Finn regarded him intently. She knew perfectly well what he meant. They had both been thrust out of their childhoods too soon and into the line of duty. Worst of all, both of them had chosen their paths, up to a degree.

"Anakin…" she began.

"I will not let my child grow up in a bleak existence," it was as if he read her exact thoughts.

"Then," she pleaded earnestly, on the verge of tears, "take Padmé away. Leave Coruscant. Leave politics and the Jedi, both of you. Before it's too late." She had seen his first steps toward the Dark Side when he killed Count Dooku. She could not bear it if he sank any lower.

Anakin's head turned slowly toward her. All of a sudden, she was afraid, as if this was not the same Anakin who sparred and joked with her just a few months before. "You were there on the ship with us that day, weren't you? I could sense you. I heard your plead. You didn't want me to kill him, didn't you? Why?" his eyes were dangerous, "why?" he asked her again.

Are you on the side of the Sith? Finn almost jumped as she heard his voice inside of her head.

I am on the side of the Republic, she declared. Search your feelings, you know it to be true. He did not responded, so she added, Something is troubling you though, Anakin. You don't sleep well anymore. You've been having nightmares.

I've been having visions. He corrected her.

Like the ones you had before your mother died?

Yes.

"And they are of Padmé," Finn's lips trembled as she read his thoughts. She looked over at him, her eyes filled with fear as his were filled with determination I want the best for you and Padmé and your child, Anakin. You have to leave before it's too late.

"I can't," he spoke out loud, "the Order and the Republic are now in a delicate balance. The war is not yet over. I am needed here. Your father and the Order need my service." He was surprised to see her face sunk with despair. Anakin was about to inquire further, when he was interrupted by his secret wife.

"Annie! Fina! Try these cakes, they are amazing," Padmé walked over with a large platter. Her silky brown hair grazed the air and her alabaster shoulders tenderly. The navy blue dress hid her pregnancy and showed off her beauty.

"I'm not hungry," Finn got up looking irritated and brushed a few stray blades of grass off her trousers. "I'm tired of this war. A war that shouldn't have happened in the first place."

What did she mean by that? Anakin wondered.

"You know," Padmé munched on the cake and then licked her fingers clean, "Fina reminds me a lot of Master Jinn at times." Anakin took a piece of cake in reply and regarded the young woman coolly. She was speaking with her father with a serious face. True, she was no Jedi, but she had the same resourcefulness and strength of mind that had elevated Qui Gon far above the ranks of the normal Jedi. But she was no Jedi, he reminded himself, nor shall she ever be one.

* * *

Padmé adjusted the heavy shawl around her body. It allowed her to hide her pregnancy under piles of cloth without seeming to be doing so. She felt a dizzy spell, which passed by quickly. Thank the Force, she exclaimed silently. She was afraid another surge of sickness was going to hit her. The dinner party was much larger and grander than the term implied. Royalties and emissaries of many worlds gathered in their elegance and finery. The Chancellor knew how to celebrate alright. Padmé blushed, knowing that her secret husband was the star of this gathering. The death of Dooky meant new beginnings and perhaps, peace at last. Her unconsciously began to bite her lower lip. There was much to do. Yet, her friend, Finn Palpatine, had urged her again and again to leave Coruscant to raise her child.

Finn had been extremely attentive of Padmé ever since she returned with Master Kenobi. She had a feeling that Finn knew most than she told. Anakin's night visions sometimes worry her. But, she knew that she was among friends, who would never let anything happen to her. Finn had spotted her in the crowded ballroom and smiled. She looked enchanting in her emerald silk dress that rustled delicately. Finn looked amazing, Padmé grinned to herself. Many men, young and old, rich and powerful, had glanced repeatedly and rather longingly at this green-eyed beauty. No one associated her with the stern-faced soldier who had fought for them just months before.

Even the Jedi are not above impunity, Padmé recalled once or twice catching Master Obi-Wan Kenobi staring blindly at the young lady. Of course, it might just have been a hopeless romantic's daydream (when was she, Padmé Amidala, twice queen of Naboo, a hopeless romantic?). She was just being silly. As far as she could remember, Master Kenobi was the perfect Jedi, even Anakin remarked so, when he wasn't angry at him over some petty incidence. He was dutiful, capable, and practical… and… and handsome. Padmé watched in amusement as a couple of Twi'lek females giggled and stalked the unknowing Jedi master . It was obvious that Obi-Wan was bored out of his wits at the social function. After hordes and hordes of people congratulated him again and again for raising such a promising Jedi knight as the Great Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan couldn't help but began to pace in circles around the room, pretending that he had urgent businesses to attend to. In reality, he was just trying to avoid these people.

"It is amazing how the Chancellor could even use his daughter to his advantage," a cool male voice came from behind Padmé and made her jump. Tarkin, a representative from Eriadu, sipped his wine quietly.

He was a middle-aged man with thinning hair and a gaunt, impatient face. Padmé had treated him with due civility as a colleague within the Senate. Nonetheless, she had always disliked his sly face and underhand political tactics. She smiled politely at him, without eliciting a further conversation.

But he either did not notice or did not care, but continued, "of course, many would argue that the social position of Lady Palpatine is a delicate one. It would prove much to our advantage if she marries wisely." Padmé turned to follow his gaze. Finn was standing in a circle of lively young men, many of whom Amidala realized as royalties of their own worlds. She was sociable and gracious as the Supreme Chancellor's daughter. She could play the charming hostess if she had to. Finn had always been a good actress, Padmé smiled to herself. But the smiled disappeared as Tarkin continued to speak to her, even began to pry into her private affairs.

"Now, tell me, Senator. How can a young and beautiful woman such as yourself remain unmarried for so long?" Tarkin was advancing toward her. Padmé didn't know whether to draw back or say something sour in return.

"Pardon me, Representative Tarkin. May I borrow Senator Amidala for a brief moment?" Anakin's strong and calm voice came as a much needed rescue.

"Of course," he said tartly, eyeing the young couple with unkind looks.

* * *

"Whew, that was close," Padmé held her husband's arm closely and sighed. She leaned affectionately against Anakin as they walked to the terrace, away from prying eyes. Once outside in the cool evening breeze, she felt much better. She had not notice what an effect the overcrowded stuffy room had on a pregnant woman.

"How's the little one?" he reached down a strong hand and caressed her stomach gently.

"It's fine," she whispered with a smile and raised her face to kiss him. "Oh," she looked out into the garden, "it's so beautiful in the moonlight."

"Yes, it is," Anakin's eyes seemed to fix on a spot in the darkness. He appeared to be very far away from a moment. He grew tense as his jaws tightened. "What?"

"I said what is it, Annie? What are you looking at?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Come, it's cold out, let me take you back inside." He began to pull her on the arm, a little too hastily. They rushed back in.

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	9. Utapau

A/N: Thanks everyone for their wonderfully encouraging reviews. I believe there will be only a couple more chapters to go! Then, if I have time, I'm going to move on with a prequel.

Read and Review ;)

* * *

That night what Padmé had not seen were two figures well hidden in the darkness provided by the shadows of the trees and shrubberies. A woman in a long gown and a man in folds of robes.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood out on the terrace, looking alone at the stars. His hands gripped the stone railings tightly, whitening his knuckles. He was bored and miserable. He did not know what to do. He longed to leave, but that would be a symbolic disrespect of the Jedi to the Senate. Finn was fitting herself nicely into the niche. He would not be surprised if she received five marriage proposals after tonight, all from high officials and royalties of the realm. Nevertheless, he did not know that Finn had stole out of the party and was tiptoeing quietly up to him. She took his arm in hers. It was a peaceful night. A cool breeze blew through the orchard. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled to herself. Seeing no one was near or even aware of them, she put an arm around his waist and began fingering the layers of his robe teasingly. 

"What are you doing?" he murmured absentmindedly.

"I'm trying to seduce you, silly." She said playfully.

"Seduce me?" he flashed a wry, handsome smile that made her knees weak, "I'm afraid that is not the proper way to do it." he took hold of her hand and half-dragged her among the trees.

"You're insane, Ben," Finn protested with bursts of laughter.

He kissed her urgently; his breath was heavy and ragged. "You didn't expect to tease me in that dress all night without driving me insane, did you?" They kissed again, this time, more roughly. His short beard was rubbing forcefully against her fair skin. His light butterfly kisses trailed down her neck to her shoulders and chest. Finn could feel her face warming up and her breath quicken. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked as she buried her face into his shoulder.

The robes felt soft and comforting against her cheeks, so was the man underneath the clothes. "I don't want you to go, Ben," she mumbled like a disgruntled child.

Obi-Wan sighed, "but I have to. I have to go to Utapau to find General Grievous."

Finn looked up. Her eyes were so irresistibly lovely; he knew he could deny her nothing. She put her soft hands around his face and stroked his cheeks. "I know, I'm sorry. Don't let me ruin our time now. Just be back safely." He felt breathless as he kissed her again. "Of course, I'll have to give you a proper goodbye before you go." She smiled wickedly and her green eyes sparkled.

* * *

They collapsed together after their intense lovemaking. Obi-Wan rolled over and embraced his lover protectively. Before she dozed off to sleep, Finn said with a smile into his chest, "you know, the other night I had a dream that I have a little daughter." 

"Oh?" Was it a vision of the future? He wondered. Jedi never consider marriage or family. As much as he loved Finn, it still felt strange to him. Maybe they were not meant to be together, after all. He would return to the Jedi Council and she would make a fine wife for a high official.

"She was a pretty little girl with bright red curls," her eyes were far away, as if she was looking at the child right now.

"Really," he ran a hand subconsciously over his sandy hair, "I wonder who the father is." His tone was a little bitter.

She would have slapped him if his arms didn't tightly hold her down. "Of course, it's you, silly." Finn laughed while Obi-Wan looked a little sore. "She has your smile," she pressed her forehead against his and kissed the tip of his nose.

Obi-Wan was thoughtfully quiet as Finn began to nod off again, then he quietly whispered into her ear, "after the war is over, I will ask leave of the Council. They won't like it, I'm sure. But I'm taking you away from here. We can get married then, and we'll go live with the twins at the Village. Would you like that?"

"Mmm…" she murmured with a contented smile as she slowly drifted off to sleep, "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

"I'm sorry about my outbursts earlier with the Council, they are wise to decide that you should go hunt down General Grievous." Anakin said humbly as Obi-Wan was getting ready on the landing platform. 

"You're very gifted, Anakin." He clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "but you are desperately needed hear. Another thing—" he paused.

"I will continue my surveillance duties to the Council," Anakin said respectfully.

"Actually, I was thinking about you and Padmé. Anakin," he continued uncertainly, "you understand, attachments are forbidden. You're traveling down a road that leads you to a dead end." As the Chosen One, Obi-Wan had left Anakin almost no allowances and indulgences. He knew that he was hard on the boy, but still…

Anakin's fists tightened. "You say so as if you are above reproach," he said bitterly and Obi-Wan was taken back, "yes, I know all about you and Finn." His anger rose, but it lessened somewhat when he looked into the master's eyes and saw nothing but friendship and devotion.

"I cannot let you stray from the Jedi, Anakin, not as long as I honor my vow to Qui Gon." Obi-Wan looked away sadly and began to take his leave.

He was still resentful and bitter at both Obi-Wan and the Council. Nevertheless, Anakin worshipped Qui Gon and he was reluctant to part with his friend on bad terms. "I will not stray from the Jedi, Master. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

He turned back and gave him a rueful smile, "Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you."

* * *

"You have been avoiding me, young one." Palpatine's voice was even and cold, but with anger running wildly underneath. 

Finn snorted, "Yeah, it was working well until now."

"You are being young and foolish, my child."

"Your child? You know pretty damn well that I'm about as much your child as Yoda is your uncle."

"I'm duly sorry about not being able to raise you more properly as a father—"

"That's not what I meant"

Palpatine's eyes widened slightly, just slightly, "what do you mean?"

"Don't pretend with me, _Supreme Chancellor_." Finn said sarcastically, "you have never treated me as your daughter. Only a tool to further your career. Or an offspring of your disgusting scientific experiment. Yes," she asserted, "I know. I know where I came from. I know I'm just a cluster of cells from a test-tube to you!"

Palpatine began to laugh. The girl had always been too smart for her own good. "Don't be ridicules, Finn! I created you. I molded you and got you proper trainings. You've always been much more powerful than you let yourself to be. You are powerful because of me! Because I created you! By selecting the genes of some of the most powerful Force-wielding beings ever existed in the Galaxy, I created you, my child. You have always been my prize and my success. However," his voice was cold, "I should have found ways to splice more obedience and reason into your DNA." His eyes narrowed.

Tears came to Finn's eyes, burning her eyes and nose. When Finn was little, she would pretend that she grew up in a loving home like her other friends. Papa would bring home sweet treats to her while Mama would sing lullabies before she slept. Her brother and her sister would play with her on the rope swings by the river. She knew it was a child's wistful dream. She felt dirty and freakish, knowing now where she really came from. "Did you love my mother?" that question took Palpatine by surprise. He never visited his family, or what was left of it, on Naboo. Her mother never sang for her. Lady Ofelia would cough up chunks of blood, especially at night, sending the whole household and Finn, in a scared frenzy. Finn's brother was always away and her sister spurned their home life and married an artist. She never visited, but she was happy with her own family, leaving little Finn to fend for herself and her mother. That was Finn's childhood.

"No," he stated flatly, "her position in society and her relations were what I needed. She had a high midichlorian count, being a Jinn, but she could not physically bear children without a surrogate mother. She was of no use to me after you were born. I needed her genes to experiment, that's all. Of course, she had always thought the three of you really were offspring of me and her, without realizing that such strong children must have also bore genes of more powerful life forms. Then again, the experiments were not all successful. It took a long time to produce just a few of you. Kira, for example, was a grave mistake. With a high midichlorian count, alas, she has no connection with the Force."

"So she was abandoned?" Finn remembered the files from the clinic. There were four of them, however.

"Yes. And Kyler was problematic also. His trainings could not make up for what he lacked in talent. But you, my dear, are different."

"What do you mean?"

"You are perfect. Your talents, your bearings, your mentality, all favorable to your position and our goal."

"So, it all comes to this again." Finn scoffed and made a move to leave. She had enough of this. She didn't want to help with his schemes.

Palpatine followed her lithe figure with his eyes. He was the one in control now. He waited for the very last moment to speak, just when her hand reached for the door switch. "Don't you want to know what happened to Kyler?"

Her hand paused and her head swayed back gently with uncertainty. "You told me you didn't know who killed him."

"Killed? Brutally murdered, you meant. I knew, of course, I knew. You were too young, you couldn't have done anything good for our situation. I'm just surprised that the damned Jedi had kept it a secret _from you_ for so long. Your attachment to a certain Jedi master has clouded your judgments." He had seen the lover's bite on the side of her neck peering out of her high collars.

She ignored the comment about Obi-Wan. It was best if he knew as little about it as possible. "The Jedi?" her voice filled with distaste, "what do they have to do with this?"

"I will tell you in due time, my child," his eyes twinkled with evil pleasure. At last, he had his best soldier in line, once again. "But there is something I want you to perform for me." Now, he just needed his other top weapon to come around all his Jedi foolishness and join him.

* * *

Anakin withdrew his hands into his robes and bowed respectfully as Finn rushed out of the Chancellor's room. Her face was flustered and she could not even force out any words, so she closed her opened mouth as she stared at him and stormed out. "Chancellor Palpatine, you needed to see me?" he wanted to ask her father what was wrong with Finn, but decided it was best not go into their personal matters. 

However, it was Palpatine who opened up the topic, "such a headstrong girl," he shook his head in paternal helplessness, "I have asked her to fill the position of head of my securities advisors."

Anakin drew a cold breath. The Head of Senate Securities Advisors was an important job, imparted only to the most capable and experienced officers of the Galactic Military. Finn could perform the job superbly, no doubt. However, the competition was fierce and many would not be happy about the Supreme Chancellor appointing his own daughter. "Did she accept?" he remarked carefully.

"Yes, but on one condition that I could not fulfill."

"What?" Anakin was curious.

The thinly pressed smile appeared on Chancellor Palpatine's face, he regarded the young Jedi knight, amused by his interest in the affair. "I'm afraid I have to keep it to myself. Don't you think, mmm?" He could tell Anakin that the condition was that _he_ should be expelled from being the Jedi liaison to the Chancellor and destroy whatever trust Anakin had in Finn. Then he thought it was not the time. The girl would come around, soon enough, once she saw what great and wondrous things were in their future. Now, he needed to keep Anakin's head level. "How are things with the Jedi?" he shuffled some document disks nonchalantly. He found the best way into people's hearts was to lend a sympathetic ear. This disgruntled and impatient young man was in dire need for a sympathetic ear.

"The same, they still don't trust me."

"They don't convey the same respect to you as your old master, I'm afraid, even though you're much superior to General Kenobi in every way."

Anakin was flattered but still cautious, "Master Kenobi is a great Jedi. The Council is wise when it comes to him."

"Yet, they are none the wiser when it comes to his love interests."

Anakin was stunned, "so, so you know?"

"Of course, I know. I forbad it, no good will come of it." he shook his head sadly, "I knew, everyone knew, even the Council knew, I'm afraid," he lied.

"Impossible, the Code forbids it!" he could not believe that the Council would directly act in opposition to the Jedi Code.

Palpatine gave him a crooked smile, a dangerous smile, "this is where the Jedi are fallible." He almost enjoyed putting rebellious and discontent thoughts into the young man, fueling his ambition and resentment. As he fingered a glass ornament delicately with his long fingers, he remembered a conversation they had just a few days before. He could remember the glisten of hunger and ambition in Anakin's eyes. The dawn of a new era was near, he knew.

"_He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself." _

"_Is it possible to learn this power?" _

"_Not from a Jedi."_

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	10. The Dark Side

A/N: Thanks everyone for their wonderfully encouraging reviews! The story is near completion!

Read and Review ;)

* * *

"Come in, General Kenobi, come in," a distinctively female voice called over the commlink. 

He looked at the commanding clone trooper apologetically and answered it, "Kenobi here."

"How are you, Ben?"

"We are fine. We are making good progress. Grievous' base camp must be near. We are on the right trail."

"That's very good, General Kenobi. The Chancellor wishes to know about the political situation," One thing about wireless communication was that they could never be sure who else was intercepting the signal. Aside from the people next to them, Finn and Obi-Wan had to speak professionally to evade the prying ears of their enemies.

"I want you to be careful, now, Ben."

"I will be fine. How are you, now?"

"I am fine. Things are going stiff between the Senate and the Jedi. The political atmosphere is intense on Coruscant. Oh, and Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful of whom you align yourself with," Obi-Wan could imagine Finn's serious face as she spoke. He did not understand her concern about the Senate and the Jedi. Things were never smooth between the two bodies, especially during a war. One wanting to address all the problems but had no physical powers, the other pressed by the former to address all the problems although Senate limited all their resources. Even though things were particular bitter now, Obi-Wan had much more urgent missions in front of him to attend to.

"Whom I align myself with? You mean the Jedi Council?"

"Precisely."

"The Council knows the best. Don't be ridicules now, Finn—"

"I am not a child, Kenobi. I know what I am talking about. You have to stop defending the damned Jedi at every turn!" She sounded angry, "it's bad enough that Anakin doesn't take my warnings seriously, now you?"

"Finn—" the buzzing sound stopped on the commlink and he knew she had ended their communication. He replaced the commlink into his utility belt and furrowed his brow. It was best if he let her cool her temper for now, especially since he was so close on his mission. Obi-Wan went back calmly to examine the maps with Commander Cody.

* * *

Finn buried her face in her hands. She felt like crying. It was the first words they had exchanged in weeks, yet she had let her temper ruin it all. Nevertheless, it was difficult for her to cope with the situation now. The Jedi had been almost tyrannical in their ways with the war. Many star systems felt that they had used the excuse of the "sith" and the "dark side" in order to gather power for themselves. Finn didn't know if she agreed or disagreed with them. What was worse, her father had allured Anakin deeper and deeper into his side. She did not like the fact that Anakin should be under anyone's power. He was the Chosen One, after all. His path should not be polluted by the ambition and passions of others. She knew her father was looking for ways to weaken the Jedi: a remedy to the powerlessness of the Galactic Senate that came too late. Nonetheless, she did not trust his methods. Was he willing to risk the outcome of the war? It would only mean the destruction of more star systems and the delay of peace. 

If only Ben wasn't so damned idealistic, she thought depressingly. If only the Jedi Council didn't push Anakin farther and farther away from their ranks. If only she had a way to control the situation. Finn paced back and forth in her room. She had to formulate a strategic plan before things got out of hand. Perhaps she was wrong to refuse her father of his rather generous job offer.

He may not be a great man, but he was a great politician. He had twisted every political situation toward his favor. It was not to his advantage to let the Galactic Republic to fall apart, was it? Finn took her cape from off a hook on the wall and got ready to go out. Perhaps it was time for a long overdue father-daughter talk.

* * *

Finn walked in brisk long strides down the corridor. Senators and their staffs were busily preparing for the next session. "Hello, Young Palpatine," a familiar voice reached her ears. She saw no one in her line-of-sight, until she looked down, "Good day, Master Yoda." She spoke politely to the holovid. 

"Going somewhere, mmm? In such a hurry, too, young one." He shook his little green head. He must just have had a meeting with one of the senators or representatives.

"I'm going to see my father."

"Ah, your father, your father. Great politician, supreme chancellor. Much power, he has. But unlike many, seeking power, you have not come."

Finn was growing a little impatient at his cryptic remarks, "does it matter what I came for?"

"Oh," Yoda marveled, "it matters great deal. A good heart, Young Palpatine has. But even then mistakes can be made."

"Mistakes?" she badly wanted to just storm away. After all, how hard could it be to just push a button and shut him off? Finn batted the silly thought aside, and replied with forced respect, "I do not understand, Master Yoda."

"Of course not," he shook his hand again, "lack the foresight of Jedi, you do."

Finn almost scowled at his insulting remark. What did he know, anyway? "You shouldn't be the one reprimanding me. After all, you have made a few mistakes in your time, I'm afraid." The best defense was a good offense. "With all due respect, your old padawan could hardly be called a model Jedi."

Yoda narrowed his large green eyes. "Much like Dooku, you are. Anger and discontent. The Dark Side feeds on such outrages. Beware of the road you travel, Young Palpatine."

Much to Finn's surprise, she could swear she heard him muttering under his breath, "Such a rowdy child, you and Kenobi will have." Before she could check if the transmission was playing tricks, Yoda turned into a flash and disappeared. Great, she grumbled to herself. Things were getting much more complicated. Finn straightened herself. This was not the time to be hesitant, she thought as she entered the Chancellor's office quarters.

* * *

"Anakin," she was surprised to see his scarlet face. Spotting her, he seemed to make a sudden move to attack her, but then he checked himself and left hurriedly. 

"What is wrong with Skywalker?" she asked her father, distrustful of Anakin's intentions as he sped away.

Palpatine was sitting with his back against her, behind his enormous desk. "Only the truth, my youngest one." He turned in his chair to face her, with a dangerously meaningful look in his eyes.

"Ah," she exclaimed, that explained the hatred in Anakin's eyes at her, "so he knows that you are a Sith lord." She began to smile rather bitterly. Now the Jedi would kill them regardless. It was not death she was afraid of, or the fight for life itself. This incident would cause such a scandal with the fragile Republic. She could leave for the Outer Rim immediately, but she could not leave everything in such a mess. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Do not worry, Anakin is not so stupid as to give up his own beloved wife for the Jedi. He will come around."

"So, is that what you have been threatening him with? The life of Padmé?" she shook her head, it was classically her father's strategy. "I have been watching you for years, Father. I have seen the things you do, in the name of the Republic. But this is probably the most awful thing you have ever done. You have been poisoning Anakin's mind with your false tales. You are turning him into you!"

Palpatine scoffed, "I have not been hurting him. As you can see, I am making him stronger. You know where the source of your own powers comes from. I am just giving him the same gift, young one."

"But you are making a disaster of everything," she clenched her fists, "General Grievous is still at large, at your orders. Now, the Jedi would kill you at sight, let alone trust you. And—"

"And I am jeopardizing whatever chance of happiness you may have with your _Ben_," he said derisively. Then his features softened somewhat and he clasped a hand on her slim shoulder, "my child, you have always known it would end like this."

A burning sensation came to her eyes, and Finn held back a sob even before it became a sob. "I— I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip hard to hold back her pains. She felt like such a complete failure. It seemed everything and everyone she ever came in to contact with will lie in ruins.

A rare moment of gentleness overcame the father and he embraced the only child of his who was still by his side. "There now, Fina. What's done is done. There is something I need to tell you," he stroked her pale blonde hair, the same her mother had, "I had not told you the truth when you asked me if I loved your mother." She held herself back to look at him straight in the face. "The truth is, I loved her. I loved her more than everything in the universe combined. I loved her since the moment I saw her and I love her still."

"But why were you never around?"

He gave a bitter laugh, "that damned Jedi of a uncle you had never thought I was good enough for her. He nearly took her away from me once. She worshipped her brother and never looked at me the same way again. In the end, she did marry me, rather reluctantly. I couldn't see her like that, fearing me secretly, never completely returning my love. The Jedi turned her like that and you know they are capable of it. After you were born, she grew even weaker," his eyes were deprived of the shrewd look he had always worn in the Senate. It was the face of a love-struck, romantic young man. "I couldn't see her like that. But—" he paused and released his daughter, "I made a fresh start with you. I have always wanted the best for you, Finn. You are much more powerful than you let yourself to be. Without the Jedi, we would be so powerful."

"But power isn't everything, Father." Finn remembered the twins of the Village. They had no power. They were helpless against the elements. But they had each other.

"No! Power is EVERYTHING! Have I taught you nothing!" he was the Supreme Chancellor, the politician, once again. "With power, we can turn things right again. We can end the tyranny of the Jedi and restore the glory of the Galaxy."

"But reformation—"

"Reformation be damned! The only way to fix everything is to start anew. What? Why are you so hesitant? Have you forgot your vows to your brother? Have you forgot your ties to your master?"

She shook her head at both questions. "But, what about Anakin?" She was afraid of his answer. If Anakin had to be eliminated, it would have to be done. But she didn't want to do it. This time was different; it was not another nameless, faceless Jedi. He was the friend of Obi-Wan and husband to Padmé. She could not bear to bring pains to the ones she loved.

"Do not worry, my child." he smiled dryly and fingered a few glass buttons on his control pad. His cold, light blue eyes regarded the young woman. "Anakin will be fine. He knows that he is the fourth product of my little experiment."

Finn's lips parted, she was unable to form an intelligible sentence. There were four files from that dingy little laboratory on Chandrila. The first was of Kyler, the abandoned one was of Kira. Finn recognized her own gene signature on one of the remaining ones. She had not find out anything about the last one. Now she knew whom it belonged to. "Anakin is my brother?" she asked incredulously. The Chosen One, born of virgin birth, who was designated to balance the university, was her brother? Just another fetus formed in a lab and implanted in an unknowing slave?

Palpatine smiled heartily, "close enough. You both derived your powers from the same source. You both have the same Force signature. I'm surprised that the Jedi have not noticed. Nonetheless, you were modeled after your mother and me. Jedi Skywalker, well, was fashioned after a more interesting source."

"A more interesting source?"

He flashed a crooked smile, "I will tell you one of these days."

"Then how did he end up on Tatooine?" it made no sense. It seemed too needlessly complicated that he should have been hidden so well while she was left in the open on Naboo.

"You'd think I'd let a treasure like him to be readily taken by the Jedi? It was easy to forbid you to enter the Temple, because of your mother's sickness." Since the disease was hereditary, it was not advisable for Finn to enter. Kyler and Kira were born during the War of Confederations. By the time the war ended and inter-planet travel was safe again, they were too old to be admitted by the Temple. He shook his head at her, "of course, I was a little too late to retrieve him. It was an unlucky coincidence that he should have been taken by Qui Gon Jinn. But all that will be remedied," he turned with a flourish of his robes. "It will not be long before he will join us. By then, my child, we will be invincible against the Jedi."

Palpatine stopped talking and circled to the back of his desk again. He pushed open a button and a drawer popped out. A shiny silver badge on black leather was revealed. It was the insignia of the Head of Senatorial Securities. "It's a thing of beauty, is it not?" he fingered the glittering object. "It's even more beautiful because of the powers it will give you. Think of the phenomenal things you will be able to accomplish." He placed a hand on her back as he placed the badge in front of her eyes. "You will be able to protect your friends and the Republic. You will be able to protect your ideals." She held out both of her hands timidly and uncertainly. He dropped it into her palms. With a approving grin on his face, Palpatine said, "welcome aboard, Captain."

* * *

Mace Windu bustled into the offices with three other Jedi, "in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." 

"Oh? On what accounts?" Palpatine sneered.

"As the Supreme Chancellor's Captain, I cannot let you do this, Jedi Master." Finn stepped in between the two.

"Get out of my way, you. My business is with the Sith lord." They ignited their sabers.

"You," she emphasized, "are committing an act of treason."

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine spoke menacingly.

"The Senate will decide your fate."

Palpatine grew angry, "I am the Senate!" he drew out his lightsaber. It hissed with bloody rage.

"Not yet!" Master Windu hopped forward and engaged Palpatine.

The other three Jedi had moved in closer on Finn, each of them holding a lightsaber, contemplating on her next move.

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	11. Darth Vader

A/N: Thanks everyone for their wonderfully encouraging reviews!

Read and Review ;)

* * *

Finn drew out the blaster in her waist that she had luckily brought with her. She propped it up and aimed forward, with a deadly smile pasted on her face. Her training told her that she had to separate the three Jedi. The one standing in the middle evidently elevated himself as the leader. "Saesee Tiin," she pronounced his name with the singular purpose of singling him out.

"Aodhfin Palpatine," he spoke her name with equal gravity. He had known the girl during from his acquaintance with Qui Gon Jinn. He had always admired her flair and talent, and a streak of devil-may-care she inherited from her uncle. Nonetheless, a sith was a sith. He could not let the sith lord's accomplice live.

Finn took the initiative and began firing rapidly. The Jedi knight was able to block every single shot. However, her aim was accurate and her speed increased more and more. The other two Jedi looked on placidly. They were confident that their leader was able to take down a mere captain of the Republic. However, one shot blasted into Saesee's arm. There was a look of surprise in his eyes as he received the minor wound. His pace faltered a little by the shock. Almost too fast for the eyes to see, Finn caught the opportunity to Force ram into him and whacked her blaster into the side of his face. Saesee faltered and regained his balance. But Finn kicked his hand, causing his lightsaber to fall out. She used the Force to swiftly retrieve the saber. Her opponent and his companions all let out a little gasp. They had not expected the surety and skill she had displayed with the Force. She had hid her training well while she stayed at the Temple. A dangerous smile flashed on Finn's face, she lectured, "The first lesson of combat, Jedi, is to hold onto your weapon." With that, she ignited his lightsaber and cut the Jedi down.

She could sense the surprise and pain the other two Jedi felt through the Force. Yet, instead of drawing on their passion for strength, they had to waste concentration in order to suppress their feelings. Finn smiled. Now, she was armed with both a lightsaber and a blaster. The two Jedi now worked as one, learning from the mistake of separating themselves. They tackled her from both sides, circling and intimidating her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Palpatine was engaging in full on combat with Mace Windu. The two were closely matched and both were quick and strong.

On one hand, Finn fought the Jedi knight with Saesee's lightsaber. On the other hand, she fired shots at his former Jedi padawan. He was only able to defend himself by deflecting off the shots, without actually able to attack the Republican Captain. His rage and suffering were hard to control as his hands turned his lightsaber rather clumsily for a Jedi master. He was in shock and she knew he was still mourning for the padawan he lost to Dooku's droids. Finn saw the weakness and broadcasted daunting remarks to him. It was not long before his concentration broke and he was hit squarely in the shoulder by the blaster. The other Jedi master, Kit Fisto, gave a sudden yelp of concern for his comrade and hesitated in his routine. Finn used the opportunity to drive Saesee's lightsaber directly into his chest and then finished off the other one.

Finn stopped abruptly. A heavy layer of perspiration had formed on her body. Her heart was racing madly from the deathly battle. Her anger did not subside, even after she had triumphed over her opponents. She had tasted blood and it was drawing out her killer instincts. Finn felt that if she did not continue her rampage, she would faint from stifling her emotions. She moved into the inner circle of the office and began pacing evenly toward the fighting figures of Windu and Palpatine.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Palpatine yelled to an approaching figure after he fell to the ground. Mace Windu's purple lightsaber hovered coldly over the Sith lord's throat. She made a move toward them, and then checked herself. She had felt the uncertainty that vibrated throughout Anakin's being. He was stepping into the Dark Side. Finn knew that this was his final trial. It would determine the fate of the Galaxy. She held her breath as she watched the young man nervously but surely told Windu that the Sith lord deserved a trial.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all." Master Windu ignored Anakin's pleas as he proceeded with the execution. It would have been too easy. Just too easy. If Windu killed Palpatine at that moment, the usurpation of the Jedi to Galactic supremacy would have been complete.

* * *

When Qui Gon Jinn had found him on Tatooine, Anakin was nothing but a romantic, ignorant little slave boy. He almost died of joy when he realized that his life-long dream of becoming a Jedi was fulfilled. However, what he had not expected was the lack of acceptance among the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a good master, but only after the initial indifference had transferred into genuine friendship. However, Anakin was perpetually separated from the rest of the Jedi Order. The knights and masters looked onto him with curiosity, unable to decide if they should stand in awe or be wary of him. The other padawans his age segregated him, both because of his reputation as the Chosen One and his upbringing with his mother as a child. The Jedi Council had refused to let him be trained. Even later, Jedi masters like Mace Windu would look at him with distrust and distaste in his eyes, like he was the scum under his boots that was hard be to rid of.

Anakin had been disillusioned by what the Jedi had offered him. They never trusted him and admit him into their ranks. They constantly broke their own rules that they had imposed unjustly on him. Now, they were actually grasping for power by unlawful means. He hated them, he realized it now. He hated them for everything they had put him through. All the hoops he had to jump through and all the spurns he received. The Sith Lord, Palpatine, held the key to Padmé's life, he was sure. He would not let the Jedi take away the last thing that was precious to him.

Master Windu warned Anakin, "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"It is not the Jedi way…" Anakin tried one last time.

Finn felt as if she was in a different dimension, watching the whole scenario from the outside. She understood the Jedi master's pressing urgency to kill the Sith. After all, Jedi and Sith were opposite sides of the same coin. One cannot be facing up without the other facing down. Mace Windu was fighting for his survival and the survival of his Order. Nevertheless, as a Jedi master, he lacked the tact and foresight of a politician. He could not realize what a repercussion his act may have on the political atmosphere in Coruscant, anymore than he could realize Anakin's need for Palpatine's power to save Padmé. Finn smiled sadly as Anakin cut off Windu's saber-holding arm. _All the pieces are falling into place._ Anakin was theirs. It was at the point of no return, Finn realized with a slight pang of dread.

Anakin's shoulder slumped as he realized his position, "I will do whatever you ask."

"Good."

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

Anakin kneeled down in front of Palpatine and bent his head down in submission, "I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith."

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader."

"Thank you. My Master."

"Rise, Darth Vader."

* * *

Anakin was surprised to see Finn standing behind him. He had not seen or sensed her this entire time, until she shifted in her place. Her hair was tousled from combat and specks of blood remained on her uniform. She still held Saesee's lightsaber in her hand. He had never seen that hardened look on her face. He was also surprised not being able to sense her. They had an unusually strong bond through the Force. Yet, right now, it was as if he was trying to sense a stonewall. The Jedi saber hummed sorrowfully in the roomful of siths. She turned it off with a cold metallic click, watching the disfigured face of her father.

"Have you met Count Dooku's former apprentice?" he opened his bloody mouth, "my right hand, Darth Chasse?"

Finn stepped forward, her boots made the office hall echo metallically. It was not the first time they had regarded each other closely, but they had never seen one another under their new identities. They were fighting for the same cause. Nonetheless, they did not trust one another. All three of them in that room were propelled by their own personal ambitions and desires, Finn knew. She stayed a respectful distance away and acknowledged the new sith. "My brother," her voice was cool and crisp.

"Finally!" Darth Sidious clasped their shoulders. His two most perfect creations. The two most powerful weapon in the Galaxy. "Our circle is complete. Our victory shall be imminent." He put on his black cloak, which masked his deformity, and turned to Anakin. "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

"I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate."

"Darth Chasse," he called his daughter, "ready the Senatorial Security teams and protect the Senate at all costs."

Finn shuddered as he called her by that name for the first time. Count Dooku had given her that name, shortly before she left him. It was the final recognition of her Sith heritage.

"What will happen to the Jedi now?" she asked.

"They will be chastised, no doubt. The knights who come to our side in time will be forgiven, so will the young ones. But we will fight the decrepitude and corrupt Jedi Council to the last man."

"What will happen to Obi-Wan?" Finn knew better than to add in personal matters to their important mission, but she was gravely worried. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was a staunch supporter and member of the Jedi Council. From the corner of her eye, she saw Anakin's head turn slightly at the mention of his former master and friend. His concern was equal to her own.

"Do not worry, young one." Palpatine folded his hands, "we will not harm General Kenobi at all costs. He is valuable to all of us. Now, go. Protect the senators."

She did not reply, but clicked her heels together and saluted. There is much to do, she reflected to herself. She carried herself professionally as she readied to address her men for the first time.

* * *

After Captain Palpatine left the room and the double doors slid shut, Palpatine turned to Anakin slowly. His icy blue eyes were now a dangerous shade of orange and red, "Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?"

Anakin shifted slightly, "I understand, Master." He would do any to save Padmé and their unborn child. Anything.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padmé."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

* * *

Please REVIEW! 


	12. The Galactic Empire

A/N: Thanks everyone for their wonderfully encouraging reviews!

Read and Review ;)

* * *

"_Commander, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six."_

Finn clutched her heart, which was racing erratically. The pain was excruciating. No, she thought to herself, it can't be. The Senatorial Guards were already marching away, to take their positions for the emergency session. The last of guards watched her curiously and worriedly. They had not yet established firm faith in the young woman, who had just received this important post almost miraculously. She waved an impatient hand at them, urging them to go. A pair of strong arms came from behind and steadied her. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked blandly, without any real concern.

"Did— did you feel that?" It was the most quaking disturbance in the Force that she had ever experienced.

"Yes," he stood tall as ever, as if he was completely masked by the effect.

"What does it mean?" Finn asked the dark young man standing in front of her. He was her twin, but not her brother. A twitched form at the corner of his mouth, usually an indication of a wickedly handsome smile. But no smile came. "We are bringing balance to the Force, little sister."

She shivered at the familial call. It felt… unnatural. His tone lacked the affection of a sibling. It was the call of duty from one warrior to another. "I have business to attend to," he continued, "and so do you." With that, he parted from her. Finn watched his dark silhouette disappearing into the darkness, unable to decipher what was happening.

"Captain?" a guard's voice called through her transmission.

"Yes?"

"All posts are in position."

"Excellent. I will inform the Chancellor. The meeting will begin as planned." Finn began surveying the grounds carefully. There was an armed guard at every pace. The entire security system of the Senate Building was in high alert. Anyone without her authorization would be denied access and killed on the spot. A group of senators, accompanied by guards, was moving steadily toward the meeting arena. They looked like a cluster of prisoners rather than guests, as they were huddled and prodded forward by the stern-faced soldiers. It was only for their own safety, or the convenience of their captors?

"Fina?" one of the senators called to her and attempted to push aside the guards. Of course, that was rewarded with having half of the blasters aimed toward the senator.

"It's quite alright," she gestured to her soldiers. "Senator Amidala, you wish to speak with me?"

"Oh, thank goodness, Fina. I'm so worried," she embraced her friend, who kept her rigid pose. "Terrible things are happening, and Anakin won't tell me what's going on." She realized the inertness of the Captain and asked, "what's wrong, Fina?"

"Nothing is wrong," she assured the senator, "you are quite safe here. The Jedi have made an attempt on the Chancellor's life. They will be brought under arrest."

"Imperial troops have stormed the Jedi Temple already! You could see the smoke from miles away. People are talking about horrible things, about fragmentation of the Republic, about civil war with the Jedi. Fina, I'm scared for the Republic." Her large brown eyes twinkled with fear.

"Do not worry, Padmé." Her features softened, "it's not good for the baby. Everything will be alright," she assured her friend in a whisper. If only she could give herself the same assurance. "The meeting is about to start. It's best if you go inside."

* * *

"An empire ruled by the majority… Ruled by a new constitution…" The newly declared emperor raised his hands far above his head. The Senate building trembled in the thunderous applauses. Finn stood a few paces behind her father in the center podium. Her eyes were cast down as she listened to his very inspirational and empty speech. At last, he had what he had wanted for so long— ultimate power within the Galaxy. One part of her spoke suspiciously that it remained to be seen if he would do any good with his new powers. She overlooked the thought. Things will be much clearer and easier without the Jedi. 

"So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause…" Padmé half murmured to herself.

Her companion, Bail Organa was outraged, "We cannot let this happen." He started to stand up, meaning to call out an opposition to the new decision, but Padmé knew better. She held his arm and stopped him. "Not now! There will be a time." An open confrontation would only mean bloodshed within the Senate. The senatorial securities were much more hostile than anyone had expected. They were Palpatine's prisoners now. There were guards lined up, one-by-one, throughout the senate building, without a breach. This is madness, Padmé thought to herself, I have to speak to Finn.

As the senate adjourned and all the senators boarded their transports, Finn made orders into her transmission, guiding the security teams to finish their mission. "Finn?" Senator Amidala approached her for the second time that day.

"Hold on," she raised a finger, "Unit T-4 to Area 17. Commanding post, come in."

"Yes, Captain."

"Make sure all have exited Areas 16 to 20. Report all irregularities to me personally."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What is it, Padmé?" she cautiously watched the lady's posture.

"Finn, don't tell me that you are supporting this."

Her eyes narrowed, "what do you mean?"

"Your father has just turned the Republic into a dictatorship!"

"Padmé, be reasonable. The Republic was weak. Now we have the strength of a strong empire."

Padmé's eyes widened. This was not the same girl who served her when she was queen of Naboo. The girl who would rather die than to have her natural rights infringed.

"No, I am not the same girl." She read Padmé's thoughts, "Now, I am the Captain of the Emperor's Hand, his highest commanding office. I have my duties to safeguard the Galaxy, I have to be practical, Padmé." She placed her hands on Padmé's shoulders, "you must be tired, and you've had a long day. We will talk about this later, all right? Go home and rest now," she guided her outside. "And don't do anything foolish," she warned her at last. The warning was a stab to Amidala's heart. It was not the gentle counsel of a dear friend. It was the strict order of an imperial officer. She watched in shock as Finn strutted back to the Senate building to resume her post.

When Finn was sure that Amidala was actually out of sight, she hastily entered into the docking platform. She hopped onto a speeder and disappeared into the streaming crowds of vehicles. The motor roared as the high towers of the Jedi Tower reflected in her windshield.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi's head was in a muddle, which was rare. The clone troops he had commanded had turned on him, as did all other troops on the Jedi. His life was in terrible danger, but that was the least of his worries. The Jedi Temple was completely destroyed; masters, knights, padawans, and younglings alike were brutally slaughtered. His former apprentice and dear friend was behind all this. He feared the road he was traveling now. The Sith must be destroyed. Master Yoda said so. But could he kill Anakin? Whom he had raised as a boy and looked on as a brother? Perhaps he could convince Anakin of his error. Nevertheless, he had to find him first. If he was still on Coruscant, he must still be near the Jedi Temple, preying on any stray Jedi that had returned. He bid goodbye to Master Yoda, who was going for the Sith Lord. It felt like the last time they would ever beheld one another again. 

The world as Obi-Wan knew it, no longer existed. It was strange that one man's ambition, armed with the powers of another, could turn the entire Galaxy upside down. He walked down the long familiar corridors haunted by unfamiliar shadows. His anxiety grew, as he could not sense anyone or anything there. Suddenly, a ripple in the Force warned him of another Force sensitive being nearby. It was not Anakin, but oddly familiar. Perhaps a youngling who had luckily escaped by hiding? Obi-Wan walked toward that direction, but not without igniting his lightsaber. He pressed the switch, paused before he entered. There was no one in the room.

He almost hit the ceiling when a hologram flashed on in the middle of the room. It was a darkly cloaked figure. He drew his hood back to get a better look. "I'm surprised to see you here, Master Kenobi." The Emperor's voice was raised high. Then he cackled.

"The Sith Lord! You will die for what you have done." Anger began to rise in Obi-Wan. All these deaths, betrayals, and lies were the tactics of this dangerous sith.

"Don't be so sure, Obi-Wan." The figure blinked and cracked over the bad transmission. "I have known you a long time, my boy. You have always been just and wise." The praises did not move Obi-Wan, as he stood guard. "Although I was surprised when you disregarded your Jedi teachings for a certain someone we both know."

He was fearful now, "what have you done with Finn?"

Sidious cackled again, "nothing, nothing. She will be fine. You care for her, don't you? You love her, don't you? You want her, don't you?" he paused, "You can have her if you join me, you know. Nothing and no one can stop you two now. The Jedi are gone. I will not stop you if you join me. You will be able to have a lifetime of happiness. Your children will grow in the opulence of royalties. You, my boy, will finally have everything you've ever desired. Don't you want that? Don't you want it all?"

Obi-Wan felt sick in the stomach. The lies he told. "Never!" he shouted, "I will never join the Dark Side!"

Sidious was angry now that his allurements were spurned so blatantly by a mere Jedi. "Then you will experience the full wrath of the Sith, Jedi!" Obi-Wan sensed motion behind him and ignited his lightsaber. It collided with a bright red saber and the two crackled.

"Finn!" he gasped as he saw the cold face with furrowed brows under the black hood. She wore a tight uniform under her robes, causing the oversized robes to sway fluidly with her every move. He had only seen a red lightsaber in one situation. A sith lord.

"Have you met my Captain of the Emperor's Hand, Master Kenobi? My former apprentice, Count Dooku, had given her the name of… Darth Chasse," Sidious spoke with sinister pleasure. "Capture him, my huntress!"

"You look surprised, Jedi master." Her voice was aloof and calculated. Obi-Wan was only able to block her moves as she charged forcefully at him. She moved with more expertise and assurance than he had ever seen. "We both knew this is where our fate would lead us."

"This is not you, Finn! You're not a sith!" he tried to reach her mind through the Force, only to find himself blocked at every turn. It was as if he was trying to reach through a stonewall.

Palpatine's voice continued from the hologram, "she had pledged herself to the Sith Order ever since she realized the nonsense garbage Qui Gon Jinn and the rest of you damned Jedi had been feeding her." He cackled as he watched the Jedi master stumbled and tried to recover, "She's much more powerful than she let you know!"

"You may have learned from the best swordsman in the Galaxy, Kenobi," she swung her saber with deadly confidence, "but I was trained by his master himself." She raised her saber and struck down, missing Obi-Wan's head by a breadth as he hopped away.

"Show no mercy, Chasse," her father ordered. "He may have professed to be your friend, but he is the one who murder your brother!"

"You're lying!" Obi-Wan yelled as he tried to block Finn's further attacks. He could not bring himself to attack her openly, only to block defensively to protect himself. The shock of finding her here and her subsequent strikes had clouded his judgment.

Tears appeared in her eyes, her body trembled with rage and anguish. He saw that look on her face and wanted badly to embrace her to take the pain away. Nonetheless, she continued to attack him, leaving him no choice but to fight back. A flash of mental image appeared in Obi-Wan's mind as their lightsabers collided again and they pressed their full weights on each other. They were eye-to-eye now. It was the image of a man's face, in bold colors of black and red, light glistened over the horns on his head. "Darth Maul," he whispered the name. "Darth Maul? Kyler was Darth Maul?"

"Yes, and you killed him. He was just a boy!"

Obi-Wan did not know what to say. He knew the sufferings her brother's death had brought her. He felt guilty. But Kyler was a sith, he was not the golden-hair boy that had always held Finn protectively. "But he killed Qui Gon!" he shot back an equally painful truth.

Finn did not reply. She Force jumped high into the air and kicked him squarely in the chest. She landed and regained her balance. Her face was pale with pain, but she still managed to knock Obi-Wan's saber out of his hand. With a single hand gesture, she used the Force to call forth a pair of Force shackles to securely bind Obi-Wan's hands together.

"Bravo, my child. I will leave you two kids alone now." Sidious smiled cruelly, "Master Yoda has decided to drop by."

Obi-Wan found himself shoved forcefully forward, with a red lightsaber hissing threateningly near his neck. He turned his head slightly to look at Finn. He could not believe that she would turn. He could not believe that she had been lying to him all this time. Her soft rosy mouth, which he loved so much, was pressed thinly together to mirror her ruthlessness. Her features were rigid and uncompromising. Obi-Wan struggled against the shackles in vain as he quickly thought of ways to escape.

Unexpectedly, he felt the absence of her push on his back and turned around. They were standing alone in the Jedi Temple's main cruiser dock. "It's time to end all this, Kenobi," she sentenced. Her hands raised above her hand, holding firmly onto her lightsaber. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he watched the rod of light aiming fatally toward his head.

* * *

Don't you just love cliffhangers? (Evil laugh) 

(Clear throat) sorry… Please REVIEW!


	13. The Unfolding

A/N: Thanks everyone for their wonderfully encouraging reviews!

Read and Review ;)

* * *

Anakin hopped out his starfighter. His boots collided with the ground and made a dull "thump." Mustafar's gravitational field was slightly stronger than what he was used to. Nevertheless, his lithe body moved with the surety and agility he had always possessed. "R-2," he said as a gush of blazing volcanic wind blew past them, "stay with the ship." He didn't want R-2 to be present while he performed his duties. It was silly, after all, it was only a droid. A droid made of metal and chips and such. A droid who had seen a lot of battles in its little lifetime. Nevertheless, he didn't like the idea. He didn't want R-2 to see him kill in cold blood.

He quietly pulled his hood over his head, concealing his features, especially his scorching bright eyes.

"Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you." Nute Gunray declared as he appeared in the control center.

Anakin raised a hand, and all the exits sealed on their own. A disquieting silence dawned on the Separatists. Anakin drew out his lightsaber with deadly purpose in his eyes. It flashed coldly as he cut down the Separatists and their droids. He let his hatred of them flown smoothly through his veins. The Dark Side was indeed more powerful than anything he had experienced.

"The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace… we only want…" Nute Gunray choked and pleaded before he, too, was slain.

_In order to have peace throughout the galaxy,_ Lord Sidious had said, _all factions and rebellions must be subdued. With a unifying voice of the empire, under the direction of an emperor, only then, will the Galaxy experience long-lasting peace. Not only the Jedi, the Separatists, but even the Senate itself must be purged of its "impurities." With you by my side, my child, we shall achieve true greatness. _

* * *

Bail Organa had never liked Coruscant. It was so unlike the lush green Alderaan that he was used to. Even after living there for years due to his senatorial duties, he still despised the gloom and pollution of the planet city. Today, the gloom was even more prominent. "This is a black day for us all," he murmured to himself. He and his squadron of Alderaan guards were zipping pass the Coruscant streets in their ship. He was risking his political position and his own life by doing this. The Jedi were in grave trouble. The Republic was no more. Behind it all was the man the whole Galaxy had bowed to and respected for more than a decade.

Palpatine was hardly a man to be trusted like all politicians, he knew. However, unlike all politicians, he had managed to bring about a sweeping and lasting change. Even the most ambitious of senators would only think in the social context they were all born into— a republic, a loose confederation of planets and star systems. Even the most autocratic of politicians would shudder before the idea of an empire and emperor. Nonetheless, Palpatine was no ordinary politician.

Bail did not pretend to understand the ins and outs of the Force, the Jedi, or the Sith. Nevertheless, he knew the Jedi had always protected the Galaxy and its lifeforms, regardless of species. What he had seen from the Sith had only been death and brutal takeovers.

The destruction of the Jedi and the military "protection" of the Senate were enough to convince him. It is not like Finn, he thought as they drew closer to their destination. It is not like her at all. While they were at the Academy, she had always been the soft-spoken, quiet girl, with a wryly sense of humor and a strong sense of right and wrong. A bit insubordinate at times, but a talented commander. She cannot possibly be supporting this, he thought grimly. Nonetheless, he knew better. As the Captain of the senatorial security teams, she was her father's right hand. By defending him and carrying out his wishes, she had managed to help him assumed his imperial powers and intimidate more than just a dozen senators into submission. By supporting the right side, at the right time, she had elevated herself from a nameless lieutenant to the second-in-command of the most powerful man in the Galaxy.

During the times of grasping for power, it is extraordinary to see how people's true selves are revealed, he remarked dismally to himself.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard the zapping sounds of Force fields collision and a dull metallic clink. His shackles had fallen to the ground. Rubbing his free wrists, he regarded Finn with bewilderment in his eyes. He caught his lightsaber that she threw to him in midair. It would have hit him squarely if he hadn't caught it inches in front of his face. She turned herself away, purposely to avoid eye contact. She walked away from him to one of the Jedi starfighters, lowered the shield and began programming the navigation system. "You have to get out of here," she said dryly as her long fingers danced over the buttons and symbols.

He walked up behind her softly and said in an equally soft voice, "what is going on, Finn?"

"I am doing what I can to get you out of here. You are not safe here on Coruscant, the Emperor's troops are everywhere." She had finished the programming, but she did not look up.

He felt a lump in his throat, but he had to ask. "Have you really joined the Sith Lord?" She cannot be a sith. She just can't. Siths are evil. They are the Dark Side of the Force. They have no compassion, no love.

Finn hugged her arms and laughed bitterly, "Is that all you care about? Even now?" She thought about knocking him over the head and stuffing his unconscious body into the auto-piloted cruiser. Obi-Wan did not know how to answer in words, but the hurt look in his eyes was enough to make her insides turn over. "I'm sorry, Ben. I have to do this," she blinked her tears away, "and you have to leave." She looked at the cruiser's pilot control panel once again.

"Where can I go?" All the clone troopers in the Galaxy were out there looking for him.

"Dagobah," she answered automatically, "it's an uncharted and wild world few know about. You will be safe there."

"My safety is not that important—"

"It is to me!"

"I have to stop Anakin," he said decidedly.

"You can't, you don't understand the situation!" He hates me, she realized. Her heart sank. I deserve it, she told herself as hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "When I arrived here, I came too late," she looked him in the eye for the first time, "there were fifteen younglings and padawans, huddled together and hiding in a corner. I sent them to Dagobah, where they are safe now. Their masters refused to go, they wouldn't listen to me. They said they had to protect the Temple at all costs," she paused and exhaled, "they didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"You did what you could," he didn't mean to let his tone sound so uncomforting, but it did. She was telling him not to make any pointless sacrifices. She looked away from him once again. "And I must do what I can to stop Anakin."

"You mean to kill," she pointed it out blatantly, "is that how Jedi always do things? To kill what they cannot fix?"

Obi-Wan said evenly, "I can say the same for the Sith."

She ignored the comment, yet it pricked her on the inside. He was right. He was right on the mark, as always. "You should go to Dagobah. It's not safe for you anywhere else anymore."

"Tell me where Anakin is."

"I can't."

"Then you have truly joined the Dark Side," his voice came in a whisper, but it was forceful enough to knock Finn out of her senses.

She blinked several times, trying to recover herself. Of all the people, she had hoped he would not think that of her. True, she was not trained a Jedi. She used her emotions to call upon the Force. But she was not without her sense of right and wrong. Tyranny was wrong. Deception was wrong. Killings were wrong. She had foreseen what her father planned to do when he offered her the commission of the Captain of the Emperor's Hand. She could have refused and live out her remaining days in peace, but at what cost? To witness the decay of the Galaxy she had protected all her life as she herself slowly fade away from existence? Powerless and hopeless? She had accepted the commission, believing that in due time, with this tremendous amount of power, she would be able to stop her father. With that in mind, she had done his biddings without so much as a hassle. He was a suspicious man and she was always a good actress. Nonetheless, perhaps he had also foreseen what she planned to do. Perhaps that was why he had kept her out in the dark and took in Anakin. Once again, she was nothing but a chess piece in his grand game of politics.

But right now, she was still the Captain of the Emperor's Hand. The guards and the clone troopers still answered to her. She could still travel across the Galaxy uninhibited. It would not be long before her father decided to do away with her, she knew. But right now, more important issues occupied him. It would give her enough time to inflict some major lethal damage, if she acted fast.

"What is the Dark Side, Ben?" her tone was throaty, "my father mutilated Kyler, fueling his only son with fear and hatred, turning him into a killing machine. That is the Dark Side." He wanted to ask if then, why is she still on Sidious' side, but she continued to speak, "I have seen what the Dark Side produces, nothing but bloodshed and pain. Done by the greed and hatred of people. But the situation now is far from spiritual and idealistic. The world is a political place, Ben, and I have to be pragmatic with my moves. Anakin doesn't understand that, and that is why he has fallen to the Dark Side. But the situation is still redeemable, you know," her lips trembled, "I have to save Anakin from himself."

"What are you planning to do?" he frowned. The Jedi Code dictated that anyone who stepped into the Dark Side was gone forever. Then it dawned on him. "You can't, you'll get yourself killed."

"That would be a small price to pay." She smiled bitterly, "after all, I should have stopped the situation before it got to this point. I have to try to help Anakin. I understand how he feels. If I don't try to redeem him, no one will. If I can't redeem him, I can still save the Galaxy. Do you understand what I have to do?" Her large grey eyes bored into his with a mixture of pain and hope.

He swallowed hard, "That's suicide. I can't let you do that."

"It's called sacrifice, Ben, and you have been doing it all your life. If there is anyone capable to understand it, it's you, Ben. You have to understand that killing him won't bring the dead Jedi back. A new order will have to be built and you have a responsibility to stay alive for it. I couldn't stop the Old Order from collapsing, but I'm doing what I can for the new."

Is that why she has joined the Sith? If she couldn't beat them, she joined them? She joined them so she could, in turn, bring forth their own downfall? Her notion was noble, but at what cost? She was taking too heavy a burden onto her thin shoulders. Maybe she was even more idealistic than him.

"Finn—" he began. He could use cold reason to talk her out of this insane plan. But when she turned her lovely face toward him, he couldn't help but to embrace her.

"I'm sorry for everything," she mumbled into his chest.

"Sshhh, it's alright" he rocked her slowly, "I love you." He kissed her pale curls and pressed his forehead onto hers. He realized that the emotional shield she had erected had disappeared. As if suddenly flicking on a light switch, a surge of Finn's emotions washed over him like a warm liquid. There was love. It made him smile. But fear and determination were also hovering in the background.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She caressed his features softly with her fingertips. "Ben, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she felt so warm and soft against him. He had missed her terribly while he was away.

Then she changed her mind quickly and decided it was not the right time, "nothing." She would tell him later, if she had the chance.

He thought he knew what she meant to say, "I won't go to Dagobah without you."

"I can't," she kissed him softly then released him, but he still hanged onto her thin waist. They should be angry at each other for their stubbornness, but neither had the heart to do so. The two lovers pressed against each other intimately, lost in their reverie.

* * *

"General Kenobi!" a familiar voice called from down the hall, accompanied by the footsteps of a dozen men. That snapped the lovers back into reality. By instinct, they stepped hastily away from each other. "You," Bail Organa said with surprise. He recovered himself quickly, seeing that Obi-Wan was unhurt and seemed quite well. "Leave the Jedi alone."

Finn casually glanced at his guards, all of whom raised their blasters, aiming straight at her. The coolness of her expressions rather unnerved the die-hard soldiers. She had been in worse situations before. "Senator Organa, I do not wish to fight you." She sent a mental note to forbid Obi-Wan from interfering. He was puzzled, no doubt, but he complied. Their paths would divide from here.

He stated authoritatively, "It does not seem that you have a choice, Captain Palpatine."

In a familiar tone, she said the phrase that he only knew too well. She had said it to him many times when they were children. In a gym, or on the practice field. However, it lacked the smirk that usually accompanied the remark. "Bring it on, Organa!" She switched on her lightsaber, Force projected herself into the air, and acrobatically twirled herself midair. She managed to avoid the blaster shots and knocked the guards against the platform wall. Stunned and confused, it was long before the guards recovered themselves. By then, the imperial captain was already gone.

"There is no need to go after her," Obi-Wan put a hand in front of Senator Organa's chest. He turned to look at the Jedi starfighter Finn had programmed for him. She knew very well that he would not hide at a time like this, anymore than she would. But she would not let him come with her, anymore than he would. His insistence would only inhibit both of their missions, as common a goal as they had. He pressed down with his index finger, reset the navigation program back to manual pilot, all the while, asking, "Senator Organa, there is a group of children I wonder if you could protect?"

"There are Jedi younglings who survived?" he considered for a moment, "yes, I'd be honored."

"Have you heard of a system named Dagobah?"

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! 


	14. Twin Suns

Sorry about the long wait. I can try to detail and explain all the problems I faced, but that would just waste your time.

So here's the new chapter...

* * *

"_Master, if protecting the Republic is so important to you, why are you creating civil discontent with your Separatist Movement?" Finn asked. It was before the beginning of the Clone War, when Count Dooku's faction was still just a principle-oriented party._

_He lowered his eyes and smiled, mostly to himself. He shook his head at her, as if she was still just a willful child. A willful, ignorant child. His sonorous voice was compelling, "if you only know of the dangers that threaten us, at this very moment."_

"_What sort of dangers?" she leaned forward, attentively._

_He smiled again, as if at a great private joke, but refused to disclose the dangerous secret. Instead, he said, "A right amount of civil discontent is always essential for a democracy. Without second opinions, the most perfect democracy is useless. A Jedi, for example, is taught early in his training to obey his Council unquestioningly."_

"_And that is where the Jedi are fallible."_

"_The Jedi are fallible in many things," he corrected her. "This is why we have great advantage over them. Only until the Jedi Code and the Jedi Council have been severely revised, will they be able to function perfectly. Right now, they are not to be trusted."_

"_But Master, my chief concern is the Republic. And so are theirs."_

"_Beware, my very young apprentice. Even the most sincere intentions can turn to harm."_

* * *

Finn blinked the memories away. The "most sincere intention." Count Dooku had the most sincere intentions when he set up the Separatist Movement to warn the Galaxy of the corruption within the Senate. However, he let Palpatine play him like fool, using his senses of duty and superiority against him. Not only using Dooku for his own ends, he managed to also use him to destroy the very Republic he vowed to protect.

"The most sincere intention," she whispered to herself as she gazed out from her cruiser shield. A billion star systems each with their own individual environment and sentient lifeforms. She had sincere intentions when it came to her loyalty to the Galaxy and its lifeforms. But then again, how would she know that she was traveling down the right path? That she wouldn't end up like her old master and bring harm to the ones she loved?

The idea snapped out of her mind as fast as it had snapped it. A commander of the Galactic Military could not survive on the trait of indecision. With a squadron of warriors under her control, Finn had learned that even a split second of indecision could spell death for not only her and her men, but their cause as well. She increased the speed of her cruiser with a few light flips of switches, making the hyperdrive to give all it's got.

"And do you know where he is now?" Obi-Wan was dismayed at Padmé's lack of cooperation. He was even more dismayed at the further revelation of his own impatience.

She looked down at her slender fingers and muttered an unconvincing, "No."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and his mind raced. Does she have no idea of the gravity of the situation? Thousands have died, mostly children. Anakin had become a great threat. This darkness, this sith lord is looming over Coruscant, over the Republic. How could the Padmé Amidala of Naboo that he knew so well, just sits there with her hands folded?

"Padmé, I need your help. He's in grave danger."

That shook her up. But she was still hesitant about giving him any information. Something was wrong with Padmé, he knew. Her trust in the Jedi was failing. "I have seen a security hologram of him killing younglings." His lips shook as he said this. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to believe it. He had wistfully thought that if he denied the truth to himself, it would cease to be. But he knew it not to be the case. He had to face the fact that Anakin Skywalker, the sweet, kind boy from Tatooine, had become the Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

Padmé had to face that fact, too. Eventually. "I don't believe you… I can't."

He lowered his eyes and forced himself closer to her. His voice full of emphasis, "Padmé, I must find him." And Finn, too. Finn might have hinted that she would destroy Anakin if he refused to turn back from his path. She couldn't kill him, he knew. Under the aloof façade of an imperial officer, her sisterly heart was still too soft to commit such an act in cold blood. But Anakin was beyond such soft feelings. A man, who could cut down unarmed children without so much as twitching an eye, was beyond redeemable.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" There were tears in her words, but her eyes were dry. She sat down, her bulging abdomen became even more prominent. Obi-Wan had known all this time. He was neither physically blind nor mentally stupid. But he had denied the truth to himself. He was blinded by his own feelings. He had denied to himself that he, too, could be fallible as a master. That Anakin, the glorious Chosen One, could be fallible as a human being.

Although he had been severe to Anakin as his master, never allowing any mistakes or weaknesses, he could not deny him love that the boy desperately craved. "Anakin is the father, isn't he?" Instead of pleading for her husband's life with her lively brown eyes, she turned away from him. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know what else to say as he took his leave.

Padmé put her face into her hands and sobbed. Something she had been doing much too often lately. Her pain was beyond words or feelings. Annie could not have betrayed and lied to her. He just couldn't. But Master Kenobi was far too convincing. She could not question the words of this honorable Jedi. It unnerved her. But she was Padmé Amidala, the once queen of Nabbo. She had a plan.

* * *

Finn landed her cruiser on the same porting platform where she spotted Anakin's own customized starfighter. An image flashed in front of her eyes: Anakin dressed in his undertunic with the sleeves rolled up. His boyish face was marked by patches of fuel grease. "Would you hand me that wrench there, Finn?" he pointed. She handed to him with a knowing smirk. Anakin took it with a smile and winked at her, "thanks." He was so proud of his mechanical skills and spent most of his free time making his unsurpassable starfighter even better.

The boy's face was replaced by the face of the man he had become. It was alive with feelings. During her brief stay at the Temple, the one thing that drew Finn toward him the most was how alive he was compared to the others. He was alive with passions and emotions. But the feelings were like a streak of the devil running wild beneath the smooth face. It could not be controlled, so it started an unstoppable conflagration.

Could it be controlled? She was afraid of the answer.

"Hello, my brother." Her voice was cool as the double doors slid open. Anakin greeted the greeter without surprise and without words.

What was she afraid of? It was not as if she had not killed in cold blood before. She had, for a brief time, acted as her father's personal assassin, in her brother's place. But one day, realizing the senselessness of her actions, she became disgusted. She could not stomach the "nobility of duty" her master tried to feed her, and left Count Dooku for good.

What she was afraid of was not the killing itself. A smooth swoosh of the lightsaber, a great trouble would be over. But Anakin was so alive. She loved the life within him. Her father had told her that they shared a bond within the Force. She could sense his feelings like her own, just as he could feel hers. They reciprocate, strengthening the bond even more. They were closer than even brother and sister. He was human after all. He was afraid of loss and pain. He loved just as well as he hated. He was a generous, kind friend, just as he was a ruthless, formidable enemy. Not even all the Jedi trainings in the universe could take that away.

It could not take that one fact away. That he was Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin blinked his tears away. No, no Jedi Code could make him forget that he was the same boy who could take the world in a loving embrace just as well as he could flash it with his burning hatred. Hatred. What a strong word. It dictated the strength… and focus, of all the emotional facilities of a mind, all concentrated on the object of its hate. Just as love.

There is no emotion; there is peace.

What a load of lies. There was emotion. Just as there was death. He would not let Padmé die. The Force was not the omnipotent energy that dictated the universe, but his tool. A plaything to be used to sustain his ends. He wanted power, he wanted Padmé, he wanted to be Darth Vader.

It was a wordless conversation between the two. It was far more powerful than any chat of words they had ever had. They each learned about each other, affirmed their identities, and briefly, became one another.

"My sister," his voice echoed through the hangar as he broken their bond and greeted her vocally. It had a metallic rasp in it.

"Anakin—" she began to speak, but he put up his hand. He already knew what she wanted to say. He had felt the sense of duty within her and touched the sense of compassion. She was as human and alive as he was.

But she was not selfish. She did not want anything for herself. A noble thought, he sneered. He had once been idealistic. He had once believed in the Jedi. Nevertheless, he would not give up the last thing that was precious to him.

Anakin's former selflessness had not entirely come from his sense of compassion. He was proud, almost arrogant. He had to elevate himself above all others. To the level of the Jedi. But he realized that the Jedi were nothing but sword-waving fools. He abandoned them to serve the greatest being he knew— himself.

"You are mad," her voice pleaded. "Stop it, Anakin."

"Why should I, my sister? You are exactly like me, Finn. Join me, Darth Chasse, we can rule the Galaxy together like the Twin Suns of Tatooine." His voice was dripping with seductive persuasiveness.

"Stop it, Anakin." She repeated herself. "You are playing into my father's hands."

"He's just an old man with lots of ambitions," he scoffed, "he can't hurt me."

"Of course, he can. He owns you." Finn remembered the metaphysical shackles she had and still suffered from.

"He doesn't own me. I. AM. IN. CONTROL." He bellowed at her. "And for the first time, things will go right here, for a change."

"Anakin, please stop." She pleaded. She sent a wave of her own feelings to him, to convince him of her sincerity. There was love, love for Obi-Wan, love for the Galaxy, and love for him. There was fear, fear of loss. The loss of a loved one, the loss of one's own freedom, and the loss of faith and hope. She reminded him of her own painful past. But there was also release and forgiveness.

"Stop it," this time, he said it, "your thoughts are of no importance to me." he waved a gloved hand dismissively and angrily. "If you are not with me, then you are against me. If you are against me, then you shall die!" he warned her before he swiftly drew out his blue lightsaber. Finn flashed out her own in self-defense.

She remembered the first time she had held her weapon. She was so proud. Her painstaking work took far too long before she produced this elegant weapon. No, it was not a weapon. It was the symbol of her status. The symbol of her Force-wielding abilities. It showed the attuning of herself to the Force.

_It also shows that you're a sith_, Anakin broadcasted as he aimed for her shoulder. _And the focus of your hate on the Jedi._

"Anakin, please stop." She whispered. They sparred with expertise. It was like a deadly dance. One drew back while the other hopped forward. Then the steps continued, with beams of light flashed cross the space between them. Finn raised her saber and it came within inches of Anakin's neck. She hesitated. Using that moment of weakness, Anakin Force-pushed her backward, knocking her weapon out of her hand. He forced her backward further with his weapon and pushed a switch.

Finn panicked. She couldn't move her feet. They were stuck! It was a constraining mechanism meant for temporary tables and seats. She was hopelessly stuck there as a fly in a trap. Her eyes widened as her lightsaber was just safely out of reach.

* * *

You know what would motivate me to write more? Reviews:) 


End file.
